Lo siento, en verdad lo siento
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Yo no quiero ser un estorbo papis, de verdad, lo juro, siento mucho haber arruinado sus vidas… lo siento.
1. Chapter 1

1.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en mi cuarto, eran alrededor de las ocho cincuenta y cinco de la mañana, en alrededor de exactamente cuatro minuto y veinte… diecinueve… dieciocho y contando segundo, vendría mamá a despertarme.

Estaba hecha bolita en mi cama, era un viejo colchón muy duro y frio, la base estaba podrida ya que era de madera, mi cuarto era blanco, a excepción de unas grandes manchas de moho.

Espera… ¿aún no me presento?, eso es muy malo, suelo ser olvidadiza y eso es muy malo.

Me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, tengo cuatro años y vivo una vida… triste. Seguro te preguntaras, ¿Cómo una niña de cuatro años vive una vida triste?, pues te diré, al parecer mi papis dicen que soy un error… un estorbo y si hago algo mal (casi la mayoría del tiempo lo hago) mi papi me pega.

Nunca en mi vida he tenido un cumpleaños, mis papis dicen que eso es para los niños y las niña buenos, y yo no soy buena, si fuera buena me tratarían diferente… pero yo me he ganado esto.

– ¡Despierta maldito pedazo de mierda! – Grito mi mami desde el otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola, me levante de mi cama, camine hasta el baño y abrí la llave del agua, solo había agua fría, me bañe rápido para no congelarme tanto y me vestido con un pantaloncito y una playerita gastada de manga larga color café.

Salí del cuarto y baje a la planta baja, me encamine a la cocina y me senté a la mesa, mi papi leía el periódico, yo solo lo observe, se levantó y camino a mamá.

– Me voy, te veré luego – Le dio un beso en la boca y se fue, dejando poca comida en el plato, jale el plato y empecé a comer mi desayuno, las sobras del desayuno de mi papi.

Mami salió y yo comí en silencio como siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Renesmee! – Salte del susto por el grito y fui a la sala, mi papi ya estaba allí, eran alrededor de las siete de la noche.

Llegue hasta la sala y me pare frente a él.

\- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a enseñar donde mierda van tus botones? – Negué con la cabeza. Yo no tenía juguetes, juagaba con botones o pelusas que me encontraba por allí, a veces con las cucarachas que había en un rincón de la sala, donde siempre tenía que estar cuando mis papis veían la tele.

– Bien… entonces… ¡No los dejes aquí! – Asentí con la cabeza y tome mis botones con cuidado.

Esa noche no cene, mi papi se acabó se acabó su cena al completo, igual que mi mami.

Cuando me estaba metiendo entre las sabanas, pude oír lo que hablaban mis papis.

– _Mierda, como la odio – Dijo mami. _

_\- ¿Y crees que yo no?_

– _Si mal no estoy, es a mí a la que le deformo el cuerpo y la que la trajo a este mundo _

– _Bueno… mejor hay que dormir, no quiero despertarme de mal humor por culpa del estorbo._

Me hice bolita de nuevo… todas las noches siento ser un estorbo para mis papis…

* * *

**hola, les traigo una historia realmente triste... pero necesitaba escribirla y subirla... no se porque.**

**Le puse rating M por las situaciones que aparecen, no diré cuales son o sino no habría historia.**

**espero les allá gustado, cualquier duda mandenme un PM o un comentario**

**BESOS**


	2. Chapter 2

2.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran de nuevo las ocho cincuenta y cinco, pero hoy era un día diferente y especial… Vendrían mi abuelito Charlie y mi abuelita Rene.

Cuando ellos venían, mamá y papá me trataban diferente… muy bonito.

\- ¡Despierta ya pedazo de mierda! – Me levante de la cama he hice mi rutina, solo que esta vez me puse un vestido, tenía tres, uno azul cielo, uno rojo con una flor en mi pancita y café con un osito en mi pancita. Me puse el café, era mi favorito.

Baje y hay ya estaban mis abuelitos, camine hasta ellos y los abrace como pude.

– Hey pequeña, ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto mi abuelito Charlie, yo solo sonreí y le hice la seña de bien con mi manita, la abuelita Rene me cargo y acaricio mi cabello, me estremecí, no me gustaba que me tocaran, pero por ellos me esforzaba para que no lo notaran.

– Deberían llevarla al doctor, no es normal que no hable – Oh, oh, creo que olvide mencionar que no hablo, la razón es que a mi papi no le gusta que hable, así que cundo tenía dos años deje de hablar, a esa edad hablaba mucho y casi nunca me trababa, mi papi me enseñó a hablar a su modo, que era, o hablas bien o te pego en la boca hasta que lo digas bien.

– Ya la llevamos mamá, dice que es porque es muy tímida – Dijo mami, ella siempre salva la situación.

– A bueno, así era tu cuando tenías su edad – El abuelito medio jalo la mejilla de mami, ella se rio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mami y la abuelita tomaban el té en la sala, yo estaba sentada contando botones y haciendo pirámides con ellos, mami y papi no me habían tratado mal. Además, papi había sido llamado al trabajo, al igual que abuelito Charlie.

La abuelita Rene empezó a trenzar mi cabello, me llegaba como a media espalda, era color cobrizo y rizado.

– Mamá, no tiene caso que la peines, al poco rato se despeinara – Dijo mami.

– Calla, que me gusta su cabello – Sonreí.

Cuando la trenza estivo terminada, mi abuelita la fijo con una liga que estaba a un lado del teléfono y siguió hablando con mami, al parecer, una familia amiga de la de mis abuelitos se mudaría a la casa de al lado.

Recogí mis botones y subí a mi cuarto, los guarde y mire por la empañada ventana, no era paño de frio y calor, era de mugre, pero aun así se veía para afuera.

El día era soleado, pero sabía que si salía, me ensuciaría y mami y papi se enojarían conmigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mami, me jalaba el cabello, me dolía mucho, así que empecé a llorar.

– Ya deja de llorar mierda, las niñas buenas y lindas son las únicas que pueden estar peinada, tú no, porque eres mala, muy mala – Me jalo aún más el cabello, pero trate de aguantarme y solo llorar en silencio. ¿Yo en verdad era mala? Según mami y papi, sí. ¿Por qué lo soy? No lo sé, lo que si se es que no me gusta…

Desearía ser buena para ellos… para todos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y cómo se portó? – Pregunto papi a la hora de la cena, yo solo me quedaba allí, en silencio, esperando a que acabara y esperando que dejara algo para que comiera… no comía mucho que digamos, pero ahora tengo hambre.

– No quiso comer a la hora de la comida – Dijo mami mirándome con algo feo en los ojos. Papi bufo, se había enojado.

– Te damos comida, no comes, no te damos y tienes hambre… ¡Por dios! – Me levante de un salto y salí corriendo, escuche las pisadas de papi tras de mí, en la escalera me alcanzo… sabía lo que venía.

– ¡A ver si con esto dejas de molestar! – Me sentó sobre sus piernas de modo que mi pompis quedaran al aire y me empezó a pegar, muy fuerte.

Me dolía mucho, era insoportable el dolor, así que empecé a llorar.

A los cinco minutos me dejo, pero cuando me pare, papi me dio una cachetada, me caí al suelo.

– Y si vuelves a molestar… juro que no podrás levantar en días Renesmee… ¡Ahora vete a dormir! ¡Que no te quiero ver!

* * *

**Espero no me maten .-. de verdad .-.**


	3. Chapter 3

3.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vida para mí a veces era la misma, levantarme de diez a quince minutos antes de que mi mami golpeara mi puerta, bañarme rápido para no morir congelada por el agua, comer sobras, jugar con mis botones, pelusas o cucarachas, que mi papi me pegue y dormir.

Me levante y fui a mi cuarto de baño, me subí a un banquito que tenía allí y me mire al espejo roto y empañado que tenía, me mire y me dije. – Feliz cumpleaños… - Solo hablaba para mí misma y eso era rara la vez.

Me lave los dientes, me bañe rápido y me vestí con mis vestidito café con mi osito en mi pancita, me puse unos zapatos negro que ya apenas me quedaban junto con unas calcetas blancas e intente cepillarme mi cabello; cuando termine baje a la cocina, papi ya se había ido y mami estaba limpiando, me senté y jale el plato de papi hacia mí, me empecé a comer las sobras.

– Si manchas la mesa o el piso, juro que me la pagaras, ¿Entendido Renesmee? – Dijo mami, no la mire a los ojos, a ella y a papi eso les molestaba; asentí con la cabeza y mami siguió limpiando.

Cuando termine, me fui a mi cuarto y de debajo de mi cama saque un block de hojas blancas, también saque un lápiz, goma y sacapuntas, me puse a dibujar un pastel… mi más grande anhelo desde que tengo memoria y los conocí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en mi rincón, mis papis veían una película, yo, en cambio, jugaba con mi nueva amiga, la llame Maxi, era una cucaracha y era café, Maxi paseaba por mis mano.

Maxi cayo de mis manos y se escondió debajo de una cajonera, la deje y enfoque mi vista en la televisión, al parecer estaba una película.

Al pasar media hora comprendí más o menos de que trataba la película, era de una niña grande que sus papis no la quería y su mejor amigo quería ayudarla a dejar de sufrir, pero ella no quería. Ahora estaba en que ella se quería ir de este mundo e ir al cielo, paso una cosa filosa por sus muñecas y empezó a salir sangre, poquito después se desmayó, al parecer se había ido como quera.

Mi papi apago la televisión y se levantó, mami seguía acostada en el sofá, la cago y empezó a subir la escalera. – Hora de dormir - Dijo a algo que al parecer mami le pregunto, me levante del piso y apague las luces, me fui a mi cuarto y me empecé a poner mi pijama.

La niña grande había logrado lo que quería, y, por lo que mi abuelita Rene me había dicho, el cielo era un muy bonito lugar, donde todo son felices…

Quiero ir al cielo… Y ser feliz…. Y volverá soñar… como hacía dos años que no los hacía.

* * *

**Aquí esta el tercer cap. **

**Como verán, esta llegando a un punto triste... las que de plano crean que no aguantaran pueden dejarla aquí... esto lo digo por las situaciones que se avecinan y que son muy fuertes...**

**daluar: me llevo el crédito de la crueldad de Bella y Edward querida... .-.**

**luy: eres libre de dejarlo... no estas obligada a leer...**

**lily: aquí esta XP  
**

**Tal vez muchas ahora me quieran asesinar por este fic... pero es que ya eran muchas veces que lo soñaba y si no lo escribía empezaría a despertarme llorando... se esperan sus tomatazo o lo que quieran .-.**


	4. Chapter 4

4.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Tres semanas después)

Me desperté como de costumbre, pero este día sería diferente, iríamos al doctor, bueno… con mi abuelito Carlisle.

Me puse unos mayones negros u una playera de manga larga azul, me quedaba muy grande la playera.

Baje a la cocina y vi a mi papi desayunando y a mi mami limpiando, me senté y espere… papi esta vez se acabó todo su desayuno… bueno… ya será a la hora de la comida.

Salimos de casa y subimos al auto, a mí me costaba a veces un poco subir porque era pequeñita, pero no importaba. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y nos encaminamos al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Procura tomar solo una en la noche Bella, no dos – Dijo mi abuelito dándole un gran bote de pastillas a mami.

– Si… espero esto resuelva el problema – Dijo ella.

Yo estaba sentada en la camilla y mi papi a su lado.

– Bueno… vamos por los resultados – Dijo papi.

– Si, Renesmee, te tienes que quedar, eres muy pequeña para entrar donde nosotros – Asentí con la cabeza y me quede sentada, salieron de la consulta y cerraron la puerta.

Me levante de la camilla y camine hasta las gavetas de medicina de mi abuelo, había visto muy bien el frasco de las pastillas, era redondo, blanco y en la etiqueta decía "Duerme nube", lo busque y en cuanto lo tuve entre mis manos saque un puñadito de pastillas, tome un frasquillo para meterlas y las escondí en mi mochilita, regrese a la camilla y espere a mis padre y abuelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tome el jugo de naranja de la barra y subí sin hacer ruido para que mami y papi no me regañaran.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, deje el jugo sobre el escritorio y, de mi mesita de noche, saque las pastillas, solo que ahora ya estaban hechas polvito.

Camine al escritorio y le eche el polvito, por lo que sabía, esas pastillas te hacían dormir, y yo quería dormir… mucho…

Tome un color y con el agite el jugo, luego me lo tome.

A los cinco minutos me dio sueño, camine hasta mi camita y me deje llevar por el sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. POV. 3° persona

Edward llego a su casa muy cansado, había tenido un día muy duro en su oficina… y eso que era pasante. Entro a la casa y aventó las llaves a la mesita del recibidor y camino hasta la cocina, allí vio a Bella comiendo algo de pollo a la naranja.

\- ¿Y el estorbo? – Pregunto sentándose en una silla.

– Hace diez minutos fui a tocar a su cuarto pero no ha salido – Edward se levantó muy enfadado de la silla y subió, estaba dispuesto a darle una buena tunda a la pequeña por no haber salido.

Llego a la puerta y la abrió de un portazo, vio a la niña sobre la cama, se acercó a grandes zancadas y la vio… no se había movido y eso era muy extraño "Que extraño… siempre que azoto la puerta ella se levanta" pensó, se agacho y empezó a sacudir el bracito de la pequeña, no se movió.

Algo asustado, poso su dedo índice en la nariz de la pequeña u noto que su respiración era lenta, la tomo rápidamente y bajo con ella en brazos, Bella al ver la imagen se levantó rápido.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto algo interesada.

– No está respirando bien – Ambos salieron de la casa, se subieron al auto y emprendieron camino directo al hospital.

A ellos no les molestaba si la pequeña moría, pero Carlisle les cuestionaría porque no hicieron nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pequeña Renesmee abrió los ojos y miro el techo… conocía ese techo… Estaba en el hospital.

Se movió un poco y rápidamente Edward, Bella y Carlisle se acercaron a la cama. - ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña? – Pregunto Carlisle, saco un estetoscopio y lo apoyo en el pecho de la pequeña.

Ella puso la manita con su pulgar arriba, quería decir que estaba bien, pero esa no era la verdad.

Edward le dirigía una mirada de odio y Bella una de indiferencia.

Cuando la pequeña pudo regresar a casa, Edward la golpeo duramente, cuando les habían dicho que ella había comido somníferos ambos se enfurecieron, pero ellos no sabían la cruda verdad que había detrás de aquel acto…

* * *

**holo crayolo XD como verán ya les traje otro cap. siento a ver tardado pero el sábado me hicieron fiesta por mis 15 y el domingo anduve ahuevovana y el lunes no me dio tiempo (de hecho ahora debería estar haciendo planas... solo porque quise salvar mi libro!) pero bueno... responderé reviwes :3**

**JaJiX: o mai ga! no lloraste!**

**daluar: eso ya lo discutimos XD**

**Elimar 96: o mai ga! tu si sabes!**

**lily: OK! XD**

**Cris: no dejare que muera... pero si sera triste lo que pase de aqui al cap... creo 11 xP**

**familycullenblack: aqui ta el cap :P**

**culdrak : a mi igual... y muchas... más cuando trato de escribir!  
**

**bueno eso es todo  
**

**BESOS**


	5. Chapter 5

5.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Un mes después)

Renesmee se levantó de su cama, se sentía adolorida, le dolía todo su pequeño cuerpo por la paliza que le había dado su padre al "portarse mal" durante la visita de sus abuelos maternos.

Ella se metió a la regadera para bañarse, el agua estaba helada pero, de la nada, ella había dejado de sentir el frio.

Cuando salió y se secó, noto que tampoco sentía la tela de la toalla…. Al parecer había perdido sensibilidad en la piel, no le tomo mucha importancia. Se vistió con unas mallitas blancas algo desgastadas, un short encima y una playera de manga larga que le quedaba enorme.

Bajo a la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas, Edward leía el periódico sin hacerle caso a la pequeña, Bella estaba en el jardín. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y Edward dejo su plato en el fregadero, de pronto, se escuchó un grito.

\- ¡Edward! – Edward salió y la pequeña igual, Bella estaba mirando el techo, específicamente donde estaban las canaletas.

\- ¿Qué paso amor? – Pregunto Edward.

– ¡Hay una maldita ardilla obstruyendo las canaletas con hojas y bellotas, y el agua que cae con las lluvias se ha estancado y me ha caído encima! – Bella estaba furiosa, esa ardilla había sido traviesa.

La pequeña Renesmee miro al árbol de a lado y vio que allí la ardilla, sonrió, nunca había visto una ardilla.

– Pásame la escalera – Se escuchó, Bella le paso una escalera a Edward y este se subió al techo. – Dile a la mocosa que me ayude a espantar a la ardilla si esta viene – Renesmee tomo una bellota del suelo y se la lanzo a la pequeña que miraba a la ardilla con una sonrisa, esta le dio en la cabeza y Renesmee se volteo, no le había dolito el bellotazo.

– Ayuda a tu padre a espantar a la ardilla si se sube al techo – Renesmee corrió hasta la escalera y subió como su pequeña estatura se lo permitió.

Edward quitaba las hojas y bellotas con un cepillo de escoba, mientras, Renesmee miraba a la ardilla, esta se subió y corrió hasta Edward.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Puta ardilla! – Renesmee se volvió para mirar a su padre y corrió hasta el, la ardilla se echó a correr y Renesmee tras de ella.

La ardilla salto y fue a dar al árbol, Renesmee se detuvo al borde del tejado, miro al piso y pensó. "Tal vez con esto deje de molestar a mis papis…. La niña grande de la tele lo hizo…." Y salto.

Perdió el conocimiento en cuanto su cabecita toco el suelo. Bella y Edward escucharon el estruendo y fueron a ver, en cuanto vieron a la niña decidieron llevarla al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renesmee estaba en su habitación, su bracito izquierdo estaba roto y lo tenía con un yeso, su ojito derecho estaba casi cerrado por el enorme moretón que su padre le había provocado, estaba furioso porque ella se había caído del tejado.

Tomo una crayola negra y tacho la palabra techo de su listado de "Como dejar de ser un estorbo para papi y mami"

"pronto ya no los molestare papis" pensó la pequeña metiendo su cuaderno bajo la almohada y apagando su lamparita de noche.

* * *

**hola! volví, esta vez no me he tardado XD espero les allá gustado o los allá deprimido :P  
**

**contestare algunos reviews :P  
**

**JaJiX: e.e eso ya lo veremos en el onceavo capitulo...**

**supattinsondecullen : lo se... (es la unica respuesta que se me ocurre a esto... .-. )**

**familycullenblack: de nada :P :D  
**

**daluar : si pero... aquí no aparece Jake... bueno aparece pero eso sera muchisisisimo después (en el epilogo :P)**

**lily: YO NUNCA DEJARÍA UNA HISTORIA VOTADA! tardare en actualizar milenios pero nunca las dejo botadas**

**Cris: tal vez incluso ahora te ahorre el comprarte desmaquillante XD y sip, mantén cerca los kleenex**

**Jordana Sanchez: aguarda pequeña saltamontes... XP**

**eso es todo por ahora  
BESOS :* :* :* :***


	6. Chapter 6

6.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. POV. Renesmee

Hoy me desperté a la misma hora de siempre, pero con la sensación de que me picaba mi bracito… el yeso pica…. Mucho.

Me fui a bañar, con cuidado de no mojar mi brazo con yeso. Me costó mucho trabajo al igual que vestirme.

Cuando baje, mami y papi estaban allí, desayunando, me senté en mi lugar habitual y espere.

– Hoy iremos a comprar cosas, si te comportas no te pasara nada, ni te castigaremos, ¿entendido? – Pregunto papi, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Esta vez, mami dejo algo de su desayuno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mire las cometas que unos niños grandes hacían volar en el cielo, eran de diferentes colores, formas y tamaños. Se me hacer un niño grande y se inco hasta tener mi tamaño.

\- ¿Quieres intentar pequeña? – Asentí con la cabeza y me paso un tubo con un hilo, lo tome como pude con mis dos manos, se sentía bien…. Sonreí, el niño grande me sonrió también.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Volví a asentir, me agradaba él.

– Te la puedes quedar – Negué con la cabeza, a mami y papi no les gustaría.

Justo en ese momento, mami y papi aparecieron. - ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto papi, estaba molesto, su voz y su rostro lo delataban.

– Me llamo Garrett y pues como vi que a la pequeña le gustaba la cometa pues se la preste – Creo que Garrett noto que no podía decir que me la regalaba, menos mal…

\- Vámonos Renesmee – Papi me tomo de mi bracito enyesado, me dolía, pero no me podía quejar.

Di una mirada atrás y vi a Garrett decirme adiós con la mano, le respondí el saludo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Papi me estaba pegando con su mano hecha un puño, me dolía mucho, estaba llorando.

– Deja de llorar maldito estorbo – Me grito, su cara estaba roja, como una manzana del árbol de la señora Denali, nuestra vecina.

– ¡No quiero que esto se repita, ¿Entiendes maldito pedazo de mierda?! – Asentí con la cabeza. No quería más problema, papi me soltó y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

Me dolía mu corazón, pero era como una presión de tristeza, no quería ser un dolor para papi y mami….

Tome de debajo de mi cama un cuaderno de dibujo y dibuje…. Era papi gritándome, lo volví a guardar cuando termine.

Abrí la ventana de mi cuarto, un aire frio me pego en la cara, me subí al marco y me puse a pensar…. "¿Saltar o no saltar? Si salto papi y mami posiblemente sean felices y dejaría de ser un estorbo…. Si no…. Los molestare siempre…" salte… en cuanto toque el piso perdí el conocimiento.

POV. Tercera persona.

Bella vio algo caer desde la ventana de la cocina, salió por la puerta al patio trasero y vio, Renesmee estaba en el suelo, estaba sangrando. Bella nunca toleraba el ver sangre así que grito, no paso mucho antes de que Edward llegara.

Sabían que no tenían que mover a la pequeña así que llamaron a emergencias.

Cuando llego la ambulancia les preguntaron qué paso, ellos dijeron que no sabían que había pasado, Bella les dijo a los paramédico que solo vio que cayo y cuando fue a descubrir que era vio a la pequeña en el piso.

El diagnostico no fue grave, solo unas cuantas contusiones en la cabeza y en el resto de su cuerpo, nada roto, pero aun así…. Bella y Edward estaban muy furicos.

* * *

**Hola! siento haber tardado pero es que la escuela me tenia vuelta loca, de hecho no pensaba actualizar hoy por algo que paso pero como no podía sacar la cosa de mi cabeza decidí distraerme antes de volverme loca XP**

**responderé**** algunos reviews**

**JaJiX: pronto Javi... pronto OuO**

**familycullenblack: no se... pero si sera alguito larga... y pienso poner un alterno... es que no puedo responder mucho si no estaría dando un GRAN spoiler sobre toda la historia**

**Jordana Sanchez: Chinga! ya cálmate, ya te dije que eso sera aparte! y Jake aparecerá como en el... decimo cap. :3**

**daluar : ya lo se... pero pronto sera feliz... (5 caps. mas)**

**lily: porque los abuelos piensan que es algo torpe por herencia de Bella y eso de por que la odian vendrá en el próximo cap.**

**Bueno eso es todo... hasta luego!  
**

**BESOS! :* :* :* :* :***


	7. Chapter 7

7.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (POV. Renesmee)

Me senté en mi cama, mi bracito me dolía y me picaba, hacía tres días de lo de la ventana y aun me dolía el cuerpo, en especial el brazo.

Tome mi crayola negra y tache de la lista salto de ventana, ahora solo quedaban muy pocas opciones:

-Comer veneno para rata

-Saltar hacia un auto en movimiento

-Cortarme mis muñecas como la niña grande de la televisión.

Según el orden de la lista ahora tocaba el veneno para ratones…. Pero para mí mala suerte últimamente no había ratones por aquí que se pudieran meter a la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Llego el correo! Es uno de mis pocos pretextos para estar cerca de la puerta. Escuche el sonido de pisadas afuera y entonces…. Las cartas se deslizaron por la rendija, las tome y empecé a leer de que eran.

Había una para mi mami, era de una tal Jessica Stanley, las otras eran para papi y eran del banco, pero había dos que no eran para esta casa, eran para la señora Denali; las tome y deje las otras en la mesita de al lado de la puerta, en ese momento papi entro.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Me pregunto, yo me señale la puerta para indicarle que afuera.

– Vas afuera… mmm… entonces, ¿Qué haces con esas cartas en la mano Renesmee? – sentí miedo, señale la casa de la señora Denali y papi me miro con enojo – ¡¿Robaste el correo de la señora Denali!? – negué con la cabeza.

Me tomo del brazo derecho y me jalo hacia la cocina, intente zafarme de su agarre pero no pude, me dolía mi bracito y me empecé a quejar, pero papi no me hacía caso. Me tomo en brazos y me tomo mis manitas, me quito las cartas de las manos y prendió una de las parrillas de la estufa, me hacer mis manos a la parrilla y me quemo.

Dolía mucho, empecé a llorar y a gritar, quería que parara, me dolían mucho mis manitas y se estaban poniendo raras. Llego el momento y me soltó, me ardían mis manitas.

– Eso es para que aprendas que tomar cosas de otros es malo – Se fue de la cocina y yo me quede allí, solitas y sintiendo mal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me acostes en mi cama con un emparedado de jalea y veneno para rata a mi lado, no podía mover muchos mi manitas, las vendas me lo ponían difícil, me senté y tome como pude mi emparedado, era muy difícil pero cuando lo logre, me lo empecé a comer, estaba rico, ricamente raro.

POV. Tercera persona.

Edward quería ver como estaban las manos de su pequeña hija, a pesar de que la odiaba, si no cuidaba sus manitas su padre se daría cuenta y le reclamaría. Entro a la habitación y se acercó a la cama, se sintió confundido al principio pero luego se asustó, Renesmee estaba acostada en la cama, con espuma en la boca e inmóvil.

\- ¿Qué mierda? – Tomo el brazo de la pequeña y busco desesperadamente su pulso, no podía dejarla morir, sus padres y los de Bella lo matarían por dejar que pasara eso.

Encontró el pulso, era débil, la tomo en brazos y corrió hasta su habitación, despertó a Bella y tomo su abrigo y el de ella.

– Edward, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto somnolienta.

– No sé qué le paso a Renesmee pero necesitamos llevarla al hospital… de nuevo – Bella se paró a regañadientes y acompaño a su esposo al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comió veneno para rata – Le dijo Carlisle a su hijo y a su nuera que estaban en la sala de espera.

– Ella se quiso hacer un sándwich, debió pensar que era queso parmesano – Argumento Bella con mucho sueño.

– Tal vez, vigílenla a la hora de que coma o se prepare algo. Ahora, cambando de tema, ¿Qué le paso en las manos? – Bella miro a Edward como diciéndole "eso no es mi culpa"

– Se quemó, al parecer la parrilla de la estufa estaba prendida y se puso a jugar – Edward trato de suspirar con alivio cuando vio que su padre le creyó aquella gran mentira.

Siempre era lo mismo, si le pasaba algo a Renesmee le decía a sus padres y suegros que había estado jugando en donde no debía o había agarrado algo sin saber que era, pero esto lo único que hacía era que nadie pudiera ayudar a ese pequeño ángel indefenso.

* * *

**Hola! espero les halla gustado y no se preocupen, dentro de 4 caps dejaran de llorar tanto (espero)**

**ahora responderé algunos reviews XD :**

**daluar : yo misma a veces me quiero matar por escribir esto porque se que hay afuera hay alguien que pasa por esto y no hay nadie que lo ponga como yo :P**

**JaJiX : como ya he dicho antes, pronto javi... pronto**

**familycullenblack: siempre me pones esto... XD**

**lily: dentro de 4 caps! lo juro!**

**Bueno, eso a sido todo, espero actualizar pronto.**

**BESOS!  
:* :* :* :* :* :***


	8. Chapter 8

8.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Una semana después) POV. Renesmee

Había pasado una semana desde que me comí mi emparedado, el abuelito Carlisle pensaba que había confundido el veneno con queso parmesano… mejor así…

Me puse mi suéter color gris que mis papis me habían traído para salir del hospital, ambos me miraban feo… estaban enojado conmigo, espero no me griten en el auto porque allí los gritos suenan muy fuertes.

Termine de vestirme y baje con cuidado de la cama, me acerque a mami y papi y los mire.

– Bueno, nos vamos papá, tenemos que hacer algunos recados – Dijo papi al abuelito Carlisle, el asintió y lo abrazo.

– No se olviden de pasar por los medicamentos

– No se nos olvida – Contesto mami, salimos de la habitación en silencio. Pasamos por la farmacia y papi recogió los medicamentos que el abuelito dijo que tendría que tomar, luego fuimos al auto.

No me miraron en todo el viaje y cuando fuimos al supermercado me dejaron en el auto, no me importa. Miro a través de la ventana y veo como otros papis y mamis abrazan a sus hijos, los suben al carrito, los besan y les dan amor… yo quiero algo así…

Mami y papi pronto regresan y vamos a casa, cuando papi estaciona el auto me quito el cinturón y bajo del auto sin ayuda ni para abrir la puerta, cuando mami abre la puerta de la casa entro y subo la escaleras a mi habitación, sé que no me quieren ver porque en ningún momento me han mirado desde que salimos del hospital.

Saco mi lista de debajo de la cama y tacho con crayón negro el intento de irme con un sándwich de veneno de rata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mami y yo vamos por la calle, vamos a ir a ver a la abuelita Esme, ella tiene una tienda de alimentos orgánicos en el centro del pueblo y le gusta que la vallamos a ver de envés en cuando, yo suelo jugar por los pasillos del local porque mami dice que yo no debo escuchar pláticas de grandes.

Llegamos al local y entramos, cuando abrimos la puerta se oye una campanita muy chistosa.

\- ¡Bella! ¡Renesmee! Que gusto verlas, ya las extrañaba – mi abuelita se acercó y abrazo a mami, a mí me cargo

– Hola, habías dicho que querías vernos por aquí así que… aquí nos tienes – mami sonrió y mi abuelita me bajo

– Me alegro de verlas… - Me aleje de mami y de la abuela y empecé a caminar por el local.

Había una gran variedad de alimentos, conservas y golosinas, mami nunca me compraba esas cosas, decía que eran para niños buenos y que yo no lo era… y tenía razón.

Paso media hora cuando abuelita Esme decidió que nos invitaría a almorzar, yo no tenía hambre pero no podía decir nada.

\- ¡Oh! Antes de irnos, Renesmee, agarra esa pelota de allá, para que pasemos al parque a jugar tantito – Me dirigí a un rincón y tome la pelota.

Salimos y empezamos a caminar por la acera, luego nos detuvimos porque un semáforo estaba en siga, era mi oportunidad, empecé a botar la pelota y cuando vi un carro que venía rápido la bote un poco con más fuerza para que fuera a dar a mitad de la calle, mami y la abuelita Esme estaban platicando así que no se dieron cuenta, corrí hasta la pelota y me quede parada allí, viendo el auto venir.

\- ¡Renesmee, no! – Grito mami, pero entonces el auto me pego y caí en la inconciencia.

3° persona.

Bella y Esme corrieron hasta donde estaba Renesmee, el auto había parado y el conductor había salido del auto.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Juro que no la vi allí! – William Black, como se llamaba el conductor, estaba junto a la madre y abuela de la niña.

\- ¡Alguien llame a emergencias! – Grito Esme, William saco su teléfono celular y marco.

Un pequeño niño de seis años bajo del auto, se acercó a su padre y pregunto - ¿Papi, que pasa? – El padre hizo un gesto con la mano para decirle que aguardara.

– _911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?_

– Acabo de atropellar a una pequeña de cuatro años… - El hombre le dio la dirección a la operadora y dijo que en cinco minutos llegaría una ambulancia.

Cuando esta llego, se llevaron a la pequeña al hospital, William y su hijo Jacob los siguieron; el veredicto del doctor: un brazo roto.

El veredicto dado por la pequeña: un intento más que no a rendido sus frutos.

Renesmee se hallaba muy mal ya que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía hacer que sus padres fueran felices.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Extra del capítulo para resolver la gran duda)

Bella era una adolescente de diecisiete años, linda, divertida, estudiosa como un ratón de biblioteca y un poco fiestera.

Edward era igual un joven de diecisiete años, muy atractivo, fiestero, por alguna razón extremadamente inteligente y le gustaban las cosas sencillas.

Ambos estudiaban en el instituto de Forks, Washington, y se llevaban muy bien, su amistad era de las mejores y Edward siempre trato con respeto a Bella, la razón, estaba enamorado de ella y viceversa.

Edward siempre trataba de sacar a Bella de su "ratoneria" invitándola a fiestas a las que él iba o hacía, siempre procurando que nadie se quisiera acercar a Bella, lo cual era casi demencial considerando que su hermana gemela, Alice, siempre arreglaba a Bella para las fiestas.

Un día, Edward llego a la escuela con una gran noticia. - ¡Hey Swan! Adivina que…

\- ¿Qué paso Edward?

– Tienes que adivinar…

\- Solo escúpelo Cullen…

\- Tengo la casa sola por dos días y esta noche hay fiesta… - Edward empezó a hacer un bailecito raro con cara de felicidad.

– Mira que interesante Cullen… espero no olvides que: en primer lugar es miércoles y en segundo lugar, mañana hay examen de biología – Bella enumero cada uno de los puntos con los dedos y puso su cara de °¿Encerio?° esa que es especial para Edward.

– Existen los acordeones, además, ambos somos muy inteligentes y tú tienes memoria fotográfica, solo lee una vez el libro antes del examen y listo – Bella rodo los ojos y cerro su casillero justo cuando la campana sonó.

Al finalizar las clases, Edward llevo a Bella a casa y pidió permiso para quedarse a dormir en casa de los Cullen, permio que no se le negó ya que Alice estaría allí y ambas dormirían "lejos" de Edward.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron organizando la fiesta junto con Alice, su novio Jasper, Emmett y su novia Rosalie, todo tenía que ser divertido y lleno de alcohol.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, Alice tomo a Rosalie y a Bella y las llevo a su cuarto para arreglarlas.

– No me siento cómoda con este vestido – Se quejó Bella jalando el vestido hacia abajo para que le cubriera más las piernas, cosa imposible porque si bajaba el vestido se le veían más los senos.

– Ya te acostumbraras… - Dijo Alice simplemente.

\- ¿Pero tenía que ser rojo? – Bella se miró en el espejo e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

– Es tu color – Dijo Rosalie.

Cuando la fiesta inicio todo era música, alcohol y… comida. Conforme fue avanzando el tiempo la comida fue sustituida por el sexo entre ebrios.

Bella estaba en la cocina un tanto alegre, la cerveza nunca le sentaba del todo bien, Edward entro y se sentó a su lado en la barra, él también estaba algo alegre. Ambos se miraron y las cosas solo sucedieron, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ambos estaban en la habitación de Edward desnudos y en la cama, no hace falta decir que paso.

Ambos no hablaron de lo sucedió en las siguientes semanas y trataron de hacer como si nada pasara. Bella empezó a salir más con Alice y Rosalie de compras, al igual que a ir a más fiestas con Edward, pero no se repitió lo de esa noche.

Entonces… sucedió, Bella descubrió que estaba embarazada y sintió que su mundo se acababa, ¿Qué sería de su futuro?, ¿La universidad?, ¿La preparatoria?, todo eso tendría que ser pospuesto, la preparatoria podría terminarla, pero… ¿Y la universidad?

Bella tomo su celular y llamo a Edward. – Edward, sucedió algo, necesito que vengas

\- _¿Qué sucedió Bells?_

– Sera mejor que vengas… - Colgó su celular y se tiro en la cama a llorar.

Cuando Edward llego y Bella le conto la noticia, él estaba en shock, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a él.

Cuando decidieron contarles a sus familias, estas les dijeron que pensaban hacer, ambos les dijeron que darían en adopción al bebé, sus padres se opusieron y los obligaron a conservar al bebé ya que ellos tenían que hacerse responsables.

Bella odio los cambios en su cuerpo y en su futuro al igual que Edward, ambos fueron obligados a buscar un lugar para ellos solos y Edward tuvo que empezar a trabajar sin dejar de estudiar.

Constantemente ambos peleaban, y, a la hora de encontrar un culpable escogieron a la pequeña bebé que venía en camino, para ellos ella era la única culpable de todo lo que les había pasado.

* * *

**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. espero les halla gustado y espero nadie quiera matarme**

**Contestare algunos reviews:**

JaJiX: **ya no discutiré contigo niño horrendo**

daluar: **ya lo se, hasta por face me lo recuerdas...**

Jael Cullen Stewart : **pronto se darán cuenta y verán cuanto daño han hecho, yo a veces lloro cuando escribo asi que... comprendo :P un saludito para ti también :3 **

Elizabeth Everly: **e aquí tu respuesta en este cap.**

lily : **pronto todos se darán cuenta (el cap. que sigue XD) **

naila : **se que es cruda, a decir verdad nunca en mi vida había visto algo como lo que estoy escribiendo, solo lo soñe, debe ser muy difícil ser enfermera como tu y ver peores cosas, no me lo quiero imaginar porque se que terminare deprimida**

familycullenblack : **aquí apadecio Jake :3**

**bueno, eso es todo, siento haber tardado pero la "inpidacion" no llegaba :P**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :* **


	9. Chapter 9

9.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. POV. 3° persona

Renesmee estaba acostada en la camilla del hospital, le picaba su bracito y estaba pesado, pero fuera de eso…. Ella decía estar bien.

Carlisle entro con Bella y Edward al cuarto, cuando Carlisle le puso su total atención a Renesmee, Edward miro a Renesmee como si pudiera matarla con la mirada, ella se sintió muy intimidada y se medió encogió en la camilla.

– Perdón pequeña – Dijo Carlisle pensando que cuando él le había tocado su bracito le había dolido.

Ella no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada de la de su padre. Carlisle termino la revisión y le acarició el cabello a su pequeña nieta.

– Ella está bien, ya se puede ir a casa – Renesmee forzó una sonrisa, no quería irse, sabía lo que pasaría.

Bella ayudo a Renesmee a vestirse solo porque Carlisle estaba allí muy atento a sus movimientos.

Edward fue a firmar el alta mientras Bella y Renesmee iban al auto. Afuera hacia un frió para morir, pero Renesmee no lo sentía, su cuerpo había bloqueado muchas sensaciones.

Entraron al auto y esperaron a que Edward llegara, una vez que esto paso fueron directo a casa. Nadie dijo nada y Renesmee tenía la mirada agachada, en sus ojitos se podía apreciar que estaba sufriendo internamente.

Una vez que llegaron y Edward detuvo el auto, todos bajaron, nuevamente Renesmee no recibió ayuda. Bella abrió la puerta de la casa, Renesmee entro y se intentó escabullir a su cuarto.

– Ven acá, ahora mismo – Dijo la voz de su padre, Renesmee bajo con temor, no quería que le pegaran, pero sucedió aun así.

Edward la golpeo con un cinturón y sus puños, Renesmee estaba hecha bolita en el suelo, llorando y cubriéndose su carita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renesmee tacho de su lista arrojarse hacia un auto en movimiento, guardo su lista y me acostó en su fría cama, se tapó con su sabanita y empezó a llorar, odiaba no poder dejar de ser un estorbo para sus padres.

"pronto, papis, pronto dejare de estorbarles" Renesmee cerro sus ojitos y se durmió para tratar de aliviar su dolor emocional.

En la planta baja se encontraba Edward mirando televisión mientras Bella preparaba algo para comer.

Bella salió de la cocina, se dirigió a su esposo y lo abrazo.

– Me voy a dormir un rato, estar en un hospital me cansa mucho

– Si amor – Edward beso a Bella en los labios y se fue.

Empezó a sentir sus ojos algo pesados y se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había paso media hora cuando Renesmee abrió sus ojitos, todo en la casa estaba en silencio.

Se levantó de la cama, salió de su cuarto y bajo a la planta baja, en la sala vio a su padre dormido. Como si Renesmee estuviera en una especie de trance, camino hasta la cocina, se subió a un banco y, del cajón de los cuchillos saco uno, el más grande.

Bajo del banco, lo dejo en su lugar y regreso a su cuarto, allí ella ya tenía una carta donde les decía a sus padres que ella ya no sería más un estorbo y que serían libres.

Se sentó en su camita y se pasó el cuchillo por ambas muñecas, obvio se le dificulto cuando lo hizo con la izquierda ya que allí era donde tenía el yeso.

Se acostó en su camita y abrazo a su almohada, como si abrazara a alguien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El instinto de madre nunca falla, no importa que tan mala seas y eso Bella lo comprobó cuando, a los cinco minutos de que Renesmee regresó a su cuarto ella se despertó.

Se sentía inquieta y tenía una enorme necesidad de ir a ver a su hija. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de su pequeña hija, entro y la vio acostada dándole la espalda, no se abría alarmado de no ser porque vio el cuchillo sobre el colchón.

Corrió hasta su hija y vio su carita toda pálida, casi se desmaya cuando vio la sangre sobra la almohada.

– Hay no…. ¡Edward! ¡Edward! – Grito muy desesperadamente. Tomo a su hija en brazo y le acaricio el rostro. Empezó a llorar, en ese momento se sentía muy mal, se sentía el peor ser humano del mundo. Ella no sabía qué hacer y se sentía muy impotente por no poder ayudar a su hija y ver como se le escapaba la vida.

La respiración de Renesmee era muy leve cuando Edward entro. Este, al ver a su amada en el suelo llorando, corrió hacia ella, cuando vio por lo que lloraba no supo que hacer. Estaba en shock de ver a su hija sangrando y a su esposa llorando.

No supo como pero reacciono, tomo la funda de la cama, la cual estaba áspera a comparación en las que el dormía, la partió en tiras y puso una en cada muñeca de su hija, ayudo a Bella a ponerse de pie y corriendo hacia el auto.

Bella no podía dejar de llorar y decirle lo siento a su hija al oído mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

– Lo siento tanto pequeña, de verdad lo siento – Edward conducía como poseso por las calles, esquivando autos y dando frenazos y acelerones. Tenía que llegar pronto al hospital.

Cuando llego al parking del hospital, le importo una mierda si estaba bien estacionado o no, salieron del auto y corrieron.

Cuando entraron por urgencias vieron a Carlisle Hablando con una enfermera, esta le hizo una seña de que mirara atrás y miro a su hijo, nuera y nieta, corrió hasta ellos muy preocupado, con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Qué le paso? – Pregunto.

– Se intentó suicidar – Dijo Edward, el aún estaba en cierto shock. Carlisle miro con cierto escepticismo a su hijo, tomo a la niña en brazo y la llevo hasta una camilla.

Al ver las muñecas observo las improvisadas vendas, no era la primera vez que veía vendas improvisadas en urgencias. Empezó a tomar los signos vitales de la pequeña, era débiles pero ahí estaban.

Paso un nuevo enfermero, Carlisle lo miro y lo llamo.- Garrett, prepárame el quirófano, tenemos que operar a mi nieta – Garrett miro a la pequeña y la recordó, era la pequeña niña que miro su cometa y la cual no se la acepto.

Garrett corrió y empezó con los preparativos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward y Bella estaban en la sala de espera, llevaban cuatro horas en espera de noticias sobre el estado de su hija, nadie salía a darles noticias y se estaban desesperando, necesitaban saber cómo se encontraba.

Carlisle salió, se veía agotado, se acercó a su hijo y a su nuera con paso decidido, en su cara se veía el enojo hacia estos dos. Cuanto estuvo frente a ellos suspiro.

– Llegaron justo a tiempo, un poco más y ella no hubiera resistido, pero aun así, necesitara sangre y ustedes son compatibles con ella, necesito un litro, fuera de eso ella estará bien, el problema es la trabajadora social.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Pregunto Edward.

– Ella quiere quitarles la custodia de Renesmee, yo no me opondré, ambos le han hecho mucho daño para que ella llegue a esto, Garrett me contó que el conoció a Renesmee en el parque y lo que sucedió, más les vale r armando algo si quieren conservar a Renesmee.

* * *

**Hola! hoy 14 de febrero vengo a deprimir gente! :D en fin, como ya es costumbre contestare reviews :3**

**Randa1****:** **Se lo que tiene que pasar, no soy tonta y y como que mato a su hija!? osea... WHAT?! quemen a esa mujer a fuego lento! pero regresando al tema del fic, de hecho la custodia la tendrán los abuelo (Esme y Carlisle o Charlie y Rene) pero Bella y Edward se han dado cuenta y serán participes de muchas cosas buenas pero tristes (es un pequeñito spoiler)**

**Cris: peor hoy que es 14 OuO**

**JaJiX: eres un pinche insensible pero aun así te quiero y lo sabes y te lo dije hoy X3 y que bueno que te guste pequeño hamster/human/****sádico**

**lily: ya termino las metidas de pata con respecto a lo de la muerte... lo juro!**

**Bueno espero les allá gustado y espero dejen sus opiniones, juro que ya de aquí en adelante todo se tratara de la rehabilitación de Renesmee con respecto a todo lo que ha sufrido, de ante mano digo que Bella y Edward no irán a prisión ni serán asesinados, pero sufrirán lentamente por culpa de Renesmee y lo que ellos provocaron, en fin espero e allá salido larguito el cap. juro que me esforcé.  
**

**FELIZ DÍA  
BESOS :* :* :* :***


	10. Chapter 10

10.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV. Tercera persona

Renesmee se sentía como en un limbo, en el cual ella no sabía si estaba viva o muerta, no sabía que día era, que hora, en donde estaba. Solo sabía que podía pensar… ya que soñar, no podía.

Mientras Renesmee dormía en la cama de hospital, sus padres la observaban, Bella estaba sentada en una silla, llorando, Edward estaba de pie, detrás de ella, tratando de no desmoronare, tenía que ser fuerte, por su esposa y por su hija. Ella se veía pequeña en aquella gran cama de hospital, tenía una intravenosa en su bracito izquierdo que le proporcionaba suero, en su bracito derecho tenía otra intravenosa que le proporcionaba sangre.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, ambos miraron y vieron a la trabajadora social, de nombre Didime.

– Buenas tardes, seré rápida, Edward, esto me lo pidió tu madre y solo por ella lo haré, tienen dos opciones, o le dan la custodia de la niña al estado, o se la dan a sus padres, puede ser a Charlie y Rene o a Carlisle y Esme – Ambos se miraron, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, la habían perdido.

– ¿No hay un modo de que la conservemos con nosotros? – Pregunto Bella, con la esperanza de que les dijeran que sí.

– Viviendo con ustedes, no, dejándola a cargo de los abuelos, si – Ambos se miraron, ¿a quién le podían ceder la custodia de Renesmee?

\- ¿Podemos pensar a quien cederle la custodia? – Pregunto Edward, esperaba que Didime dijera que sí.

– Si, tienen hasta mañana – Didime se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación.

Trato de no mirar a Renesmee, le causaba mucha tristeza ver como una pequeña de esa edad había sido destruida.

Edward suspiro y Bella sollozo. ¿Qué habían hecho?, ¿Por qué la culparon a ella?, ¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta antes de que la estaban destruyendo?

La puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar ver a Carlisle y Garrett. Este último se dirigió a donde estaba colgando el suero, lo verifico y luego el resto de los aparatos, anoto todo en una bitácora que había tomado de la cabecera inferior de la camilla. Una vez que acabo de anotar los signos vitales de la pequeña, le dio la bitácora a Carlisle. Garrett salió y Carlisle se enfrentó a su hijo y nuera.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué paso con Didime? – Bella se aclaró la garganta deshacer el nudo que se le había formado.

– Dijo que podíamos ceder la custodia de Renesmee al estado o a ustedes – Carlisle los miro a ambos con compasión.

– A quien sea que elijan para tener la custodia de Renesmee será bueno, en especial para ella – Carlisle miro abajo y vio que Renesmee miraba todo atentamente, había despertado.

– Hola nena, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Ella no respondió, no podía, sentía sus brazos muy pesados y no podía hablar, como siempre.

– Esta bien, parece que no estas de ánimo para hablar, ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?, estoy seguro que así te sentirás muy bien – Carlisle no sabía cómo reaccionaría Renesmee si le besaba el cabello o le acariciaba el cabello, así que solo le sonrió, miro a su hijo y a su nuera y se fue.

Renesmee miro a su lado izquierdo y vio a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas, y a su padre detrás de ella, mirándola, pero no como tenía por costumbre, si no con una mirada diferente, le hacía sentirse extraña; ella nunca antes había visto a su padre con una mirada hacia ella que no fuera de odio.

– Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Edward. Ella no respondió, solo los miro, con temor, esperando que en cualquier momento explotaran, le gritaran y la golpearan.

Garrett entro en ese momento con una bandeja de comida para Renesmee.

– Traigo algo de sopa de pollo, gelatina de fresa y jugo para Renesmee – Garrett tomo una mesilla con ruedas y la acerco a la camilla.

\- ¿Pueden sentarla para que coma? – Bella miro a Edward como preguntando ° ¿Quién lo hace? °, al final, Bella fue quien se levantó, se acercó a su hija y la tomo en brazos, entonces sucedió.

Cuando Bella puso sus manos sobre los bracitos de Renesmee, esta sintió el peor dolo que hubiera sentido en toda su vida, grito con todas sus fuerzas, asustando a Edward, Garrett y Bella, provocando que esta ultima la soltara.

Renesmee se alejó a rastras, llegando hasta un rincón en el lado derecho de la camilla. Se abrazaba a sí misma y lloraba. Era el peor que podía haber sentido, era peor que cuando su padre le quemo las manos en la parrilla de la estufa.

Garrett se acercó a ella, muy cautelosamente. – Tranquila Renesmee, no pasa nada, todo estará bien, tu mami solo quería sentarte para que comas – Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, muy asustada. Ella no quería que sus padres le hicieran daño, al grado de que ahora su contacto le hacía daño.

– Renesmee, cielo, tienes que comer, déjanos ayudarte – Dijo Edward, se acercó a su hija y esta se acostó en la cama, haciéndose bolita. Edward se detuvo, una lagrima cayo de su ojo izquierdo, le siguió otra del ojo derecho. Renesmee le miro por encima de sus bracitos que cubrían su rostro, le miraba como si fuera un monstruo.

* * *

**Hola chicos! he actualizado después de eras :3 pero es que me quede seca :P en fin, hoy vengo de muy buen humor y les diré porque... es porque les importo a unos desconocidos al grado de que me dedicaron una sección! Explico: **

**hace como dos años, cuando empece a escribir fics (con por que a mi) un blog llamado malos fics y sus autores me escribió y cosas así, me medio pelee porque no era sutiles (diría que tenia trece pero a cada rato joden con eso en la sección) diré que es por mi desequilibrio emocional por causas que no revelare. En fin el chiste es que pensé que ya me dejarían... y hoy me dije "hey, hay que ver que aparece al poner tu nombre en google" lo hice y pum!, el segundo o tercer resultado era el blog! y resulta que me seguían monitoreando... les dire la verdad, me importa un pepino de 30 cm, vale, si, te ayudan (lo reconozco porque lo hicieron) pero me siento acosada... o importante :3 en fin, si quieren pueden pasarse por el blog, solo pongan el nombre mi cuenta (que es mi nombre real y completo) y les aparecera malos fics y sus autores en los primeros resultados, si las de blog estan leyendo sto quiero decirles que gracias por eso y que no me gusto cuando esto le toco a mi mommy pervert ¬¬ (si, hasta a ella le toco) en fin, chau! (luego haré un cap solo de respuestas de reviews)**


	11. Nuevo cap en un día!

**Nuevo cap!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira! XD es solo las respuestas que daré porque ayer no pude... perdón, pero quería hacer la broma**

**Randa1: Randa! ya no me digas eso! terminare peor de lo que ya estoy! por favor... para!**

**daluar: WTF? espera... SIGUES VIVA! SIGUES VIVA! perdón pero hace bastante que no comentabas :P y si, ahora Bella veladora y Edward sufrirán... muy lentamente :3**

**ella cullen: chatan! de hecho al principio pensaba dejar a Renesmee a custodia del estado y que los Black la adoptaran... pero así Bella y Edward no sufrirían, pero estoy pensando hacer una versión en la cual la dejan en custodia del estado y la adoptan :3**

**lily: lo hago porque si no, no se pican XD :3**

**Isis Janet: como la mayoría, tristes**

**marianella cullen: y no te ahorro en el desmaquillante?**

**lilly:no se si seas lily con una l**

**Bueno, le dejo aquí porque los otros que tengo son del cap que subí ayer y seria raro quedarme sin algo que responder en el onceavo capitulo.**

**Espero les hayya gustado lo de ayer :P y gracias por sus apoyos... es una cosa muy guay que con tan solo 10 caps (este no cuenta) ya ustedes me hayan mandado 53 comentarios! OoO eso nunca había pasado, pueden revisar para que vean que no miento :D GRACIAS CHICAS! Y CHICOS! xD**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :***


	12. Chapter 12 (Teóricamente el 11)

11.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esme entro en el despacho de Carlisle, el cual estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, leyendo unos documentos; este, al percatarse de la presencia de su esposa, levanto la mirada de los papeles y la miro.

\- ¿Qué paso, amor? – Pregunto mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a ella.

– Didime me llamo… ¿Qué crees que harán? – Esme abrazo a su esposo y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

– No lo sé, pero espero hagan lo correcto… - Tomo el rostro de su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente, como hacia siempre para calmarla.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme, esperaban que Bella y Edward tomaran pronto la decisión, pero más que nada, que no la dejaran a cargo del estado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward y Bella estaban sentados en un sofá en la habitación del hospital de Renesmee, observaban desde una distancia prudente (para la niña) como Garrett de le daba de comer papilla de manzana, jugo de uva y una gelatina de naranja.

Garrett le hacia cariñotas graciosas para que ella abriera la boca, pero ella lo miraba como si estuviera loco, pero aun así cooperaba abriendo la boca, aunque no comió mucho, su pequeño estomaguito estaba acostumbrado a comer muy poco así que le era difícil seguir comiendo. Garrett trato de que comiera más, pero era inútil.

Este reviso sus signos y se fue, no sin antes mirar a la pequeña. Bella y Edward se acercaron y ella se acostó, tratando de hacerse más pequeña para que no le hicieran daño.

Edward saco de su chamarra un pequeño oso color marrón rojizo, lo dejo cerca de Renesmee y espero a ver cuál era su reacción; ella lo miro, lo toco con su dedo índice y lo tomo, lo observaba como algo nuevo, mágico… único.

– Bueno, pequeña, mama y yo nos tenemos que ir, pero regresaremos – Ella los miro hasta que salieron y siguió viendo el oso, era muy raro que sus padres le regalaran algo, tal vez, por primera vez en su vida, ella había hecho algo bien. "lo hice, al fin papi y mami no me gritan, no me miran feo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Debemos decidir con quien se quedara – Dijo Bella, tomando un sorbo de su café frió, no le gusto, quería calentarlo, pero desde que Renesmee había entrado al hospital por última vez se habían propuesto, ella y Edward, no tener privilegios en si, como habían hecho con ella.

– Lo sé, pero es difícil decidir – Dijo Edward pasándose las manos por el cabello, estaba estresado.

– Con mis padres no creo, viven lejos y desde un principio se mostraron renuentes ante la idea del embarazo, además, fueron los primeros en abandonarnos. – Bella suspiro, además de sus puntos expuestos, sabía que sus padres harían lo posible por cambiarla.

– Tal vez, si se lo pido a mis padres, ellos acepten – Edward esperaba que sí, no quería que ella quedara bajo custodia del gobierno; la pondrían en adopción y no sabía quién la tendría, podría que incluso le hicieran peores cosas.

\- ¿Y si no?, ¿Qué haremos?, no quiero que quede bajo custodia del estado, no sabemos quién puede tenerla después y que vida llevaría… - Edward miro a Bella, la decisión estaba tomada, inconscientemente, pero lo estaba. Carlisle y Esme se quedarían con Renesmee.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces… ¿Quieren que Carlisle y Esme se hagan cargo de ella? – Pregunto Didime mientras miraba a Renesmee dormir en la cama, abraza a su osito.

– Si, creemos que ellos son los indicados para cuidarla – Dijo Bella, también mirando a su pequeña hija.

– Traigo aquí el papeleo, solo es cuestión de poner el nombre de Carlisle, Esme, que ustedes firmen, ellos firmen y listo – Didime saco de su maletín color beige, unos documentos y una pluma, se los tenido a Bella y Edward y este ultimo los tomo, les dio una leída rápida y firmo, se los paso a Bella y ella también firmo, sellando así el hecho de que su hija nunca volvería a ellos.

Didime tomo los documentos, los guardo en el maletín y salió de la habitación musitando un _"con permiso"._ Ambos se encaminaron al sofá y se derrumbaron en él, sus vidas siempre estaban llenas de estrés, pero por primera vez, en cuatro años, veían lo que ese estrés hacía.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, en los cuales no hablaron, solo miraron a Renesmee; pronto Carlisle entro en la habitación, comprobó los signos vitales de Renesmee y los miro.

– Didime me ha dado a firmar los papeles, esperen un castigo por esto de mi parte – Se dio media vuelta y salió.

No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que llegara Garrett y les pidiera que salieran de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esme estaba en la casa, observando una habitación, imaginando como podría adornarla para su pequeña nieta, tenía que ser algo lindo, adorable, pero sobre todo, que transmitiera amor.

Estaba obvio que el rosa no podía ir a esa habitación, era algo ya muy usado y Esme quería que la habitación fuera original, única. Entro a la habitación y se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, esperando que le llegarán las ideas.

Sonó el teléfono de la casa, Esme salió del cuarto y lo contestó.

_\- ¿Diga? – Esperó unos segundos antes de oír una voz. _

– _Hola, soy Rosalie _

– _¡Rosalie!, ¿Cómo estás? _

– _Bien, solo quería avisarte que Emmett y yo te visitaremos en una semana. _

_\- ¿Enserio? Esa es una buena noticia, los esperamos aquí _

– _Te veré pronto –_ Rosalie colgó y Esme dejo el teléfono en su base, de pronto se preocupó, ¿Qué pasaría cuando vieran a Renesmee?, ¿Qué le haría Emmett a su hermano? - ¡Mierda!

* * *

**Hi guys! como están!? se que me tarde pero se me seco el cerebro OnO fue horrible! en fin, espero no m quieran matar.**

**Como ya saben, contestare sus reviews:**

**Randa1: Lo se, juro que cuando vi el blog y vi que ya estaba más largo de lo que recordaba estaba así de "What?! me siguen acosando!? no mms wey!" primero me sentí acosada y luego alagada xD**

**lily: (se levanta y aplaude como loca maníaca) denle una nutella! xD (es todo lo que se me ocurre para lo primero) y es verdad, no es fácil escribir, pero te diré lo que una amiga me dijo: son personas que no tienen la creatividad para escribir algo como esto así que mejor critican de mala manera para molestar (sabias palabras de mi mejor amiga que pidió permanecer anónima)**

**Jael Cullen Stewart: I know honney :3**

**daiana: te he fallado... tarde mucho :'(**

**Eli mMsen: Holi! me alegra que te guste y se que es diferente a lo acostumbrado, pero es bueno hacer siempre algo diferente :D aunque haga llorar a la gente X3**

**marianella cullen: tu y sho ya hemos hablado osea que, en pocas palabras, ya te respondí linda :* :3**

**soles : lo tendrá, tampoco soy tan desalmada :P **

** daluar: Sufrirán más! xD y yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! you're live!**

**rosana: los hay y habrá B)**

**Bueno chicos, creo que eso es todo, de nuevo, gracias por las que me apoyan y apoyaron y perdón por la broma del cap. anterior, se que algunas se emocionaron y luego pum! las mate XP pero fue divertido XD Espero me dejen sus opiniones, quejas o sugerencias :P**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :***


	13. Chapter 12

12.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV. Renesmee

Estaba en una cama muy cómoda, era blanca pero olía raro, las sabanas estaban calientitas y tenía unas almohadas muy pachoncitas. Mire a mi lado izquierdo, donde estaba una maquina rara que hacia un _pi, pi, pi, pi_, además de que había números raros y líneas que iban de arriba abajo en casi triángulos; también había una bolsa con agua (según mi abuelito es suero), que tenía una manguera con aguja que estaba en mi bracito derecho.

Mami y papi estaban en un sofá, dormidos, nunca se iban… ¿Por qué?, pensé que al fin serían felices sin mí, pero siempre están aquí, igual Garrett, el viene y me da de comer, aunque siempre quiere que me coma todo el plato, pero es mucho.

Abuelito Carlisle entro en la habitación, miro a mami y a papi y luego a mí, vino hasta mí y empezó a ver cosas en las maquinas, ¿para que servirán?

– Hey, pequeña, ¿Cómo estás? – Mostré mi pulgar para hacerle saber que me sentía bien.

– Me alegro, hoy sales de aquí y te iras conmigo, vivirías con abuelita Esme y conmigo – Lo mire sin expresión, ¿En verdad me iría con él y abuelita Esme?, ¿Seguiría siendo un estorbo, pero ahora para mis abuelitos?, empecé a mover la cabeza para hacerle saber que no quería.

\- ¿Por qué no? Abuelita y yo te cuidaremos mucho – En ese momento entro Garrett, vio a mami y a papi dormir y azoto la puerta, me asuste, mami y papi despertaron y lo miraron, luego a mí y a abuelito.

– Traje la ropa y un poco de comida – Garrett me sonrió, fue por la mesa con ruedas y la puso cerca de mi cama.

– Gracias Garrett – Él se acercó a mí y me dio mi osito, que se había caído al suelo, lo tome y lo abrace, puking era mío y solo mío.

– Hasta luego pequeña – Garrett se fue, papi y mami se acercaron.

\- ¿Hoy te la llevas? – Pregunto mami, ella lloraba, ¿Por qué?

– Si, necesito que me den su sillita para el coche – Abuelito me empezó a dar de comer, era crema de papa, un pedazo pequeño de milanesa y una gelatina d naranja.

No me comí todo, estaba muy llena. – Vamos pequeña, abre la boca, tienes que comer – Negué con la cabeza, ya no quería.

– Ok, vamos, te vestiré – Intento tomarme en brazos, pero me dio miedo, ¿Y si me dolía?, empecé a negar con la cabeza.

– Tranquila, no te haré daño – Me toco y al instante sentí dolor, grite muy fuerte y empecé a llorar, me dolía mucho; abuelito me soltó.

– Tranquila, ¿Te dolió? – Asentí muy rápido con la cabeza, abuelito tenía una mirada preocupada.

Tomo la sabana, me envolvió con ella sin tocarme y cuando estuve cubierta me cargo, tomo la ropa y entro conmigo al baño. Me dejo en el mostrador y me empezó a vestir, quitándome primero mi vestido de hospital*.

Cuando salimos iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera de manga larga rosa y una chamarra con pelitos en su gorro color azul turquesa, también me puso unos guantes blancos y una bufanda blanca.

– Bueno, me la llevare a casa, ¿algo que quieran decirle? – Papi y mami se acercaron, se agacharon a mi altura.

– En verdad sentimos haberte hecho sufrir pequeña – Dijo mami.

– Esperamos algún día puedas perdonarnos – Dijo papi.

Abuelito me cargo y tomo mi osito, salimos del cuarto, todos se nos quedaban viendo, ¿Por qué?; pronto salimos del hospital, en el auto de abuelito estaba mi sillita para coche, abrió la puerta y me coloco allí, me puso en cinturón y me cubrió con una manta de color rosa. Cerro la puerta, camino hasta el lado del conductor y se subió, prendió el coche y nos fuimos, mire por la ventana, mami y papi están en la entrada del hospital, les dije adiós con la mano.

* * *

**Hola chicos! se que demore pero ya estoy en las ultimas de la escuela (al fin salgo y entro a preparatoria) y los profes están de locos dejando mucho trabajo, pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Antes de responder reviews, les daré un pequeño anuncio, desde noviembre del año pasado hasta mayo de este año, estuve leyendo una saga de trece libros llamada nuevas especies (son muy... ¬u¬) en fin, he pensado en hacerles una adaptación con los personajes de crepúsculo, pero quisiera saber, ¿Ustedes que opinan? no les puedo dejar link's para que vean la sinopsis pero los pueden buscar, el primero es de Fury, luego slade, después valiant... en fin, son muchos, espero me digan su opinión.**

**Ahora si, a responder :D**

**lily: no pensaba dejarla con ellos, pero sufrirán Bella y Edward :D**

**Jael Cullen Stewart: pasiencia...**

**dainacullen: no me presiones OnO**

**dany16: creo que todos lloran...**

**daluar: YAYYYYY! que bueno que a te guste más xD**

**marianella cullen: ta de miedo? tan mala soy?OnO**

**IsaAngieClarisseNessieBlack: no manches! sigues viva! yay! y si, volverá a aparecer, lo juro, pero va a ser como un niño que quiere jugar con nessie (mini spoiler xD)**

**KarenM: ok o-o que bueno que te guste! :3**

**rosana: oye, tengo tarea y estudios y esas cosas, tampoco presiones ono**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero actualizar pronto!**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :***


	14. Chapter 13

13.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El auto iba en silencio, abuelito miraba el camino pero también me miraba por el espejo de adelante… ¿Para qué sería ese espejito?, todo era verde, había muchos árboles, arbustos y plantitas silvestres; era muy bonito.

El carro se detuvo, abuelito salió y vino a abrir mi puerta, quito la matan, me quito el cinturón y me saco del auto, tomo mi manta, cerró la puerta y me cargo, puking seguía conmigo, él nunca se quedaría solito.

En la puerta estaba abuelita, ella tenía una mano en la boca y lloraba, ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿No me quería aquí?, mis ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas como los de abuelita y empecé a llorar en silencio, ella no me quería.

– Princesa, ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto abuelito, no respondí, abuelita vino casi corriendo hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Qué le pasa, Carlisle? – Pregunto ella, yo no quería que abuelita sufriera por mi culpa.

– No lo sé, empezó a llorar en cuanto te vio

– Pásamela – Abuelita me cargo y me abrazo contra su pecho, se sentía cálido. - ¿Qué tienes pequeña?, ¿Te duele algo? – Ella me abrazo muy fuerte pero no dolía.

– Hay que entrar a la casa, tal vez tiene hambre y no sabe cómo decirlo – Dijo abuelito.

Entramos a la casa, abuelita se sentó en el sofá conmigo aun en sus brazos y abuelito fue a la cocina, luego regreso con un poco de fruta, se la tendió a abuelita.

– Intenta darle de comer – Abuelita tomo tomó un pedazo de fruta con la cuchara y me la acerco. – Vamos cariño, come un poco – Abrí la boca y me dio la fruta, era sandía.

Abuelita ya no lloraba, ¿Había sido buena?, ¿No la hice enojar? – Eso es pequeña, ¿quieres más? – Asentí con la cabeza, tal vez si me comía la fruta ella ya no lloraría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era hora del baño, abuelita me puso en la tina donde había agua caliente, ella me tocaba con una toalla, era suave, ya podía sentir la cosas, ya no era un "no se siente" ahora podía distinguir si hacía frio o calor, si era suave o áspero.

– Mira Ren, un patito – El patito era amarillo, su pico era naranja y gracioso; lo coloco en la tina, lo tome y lo metí bajo el agua, el salió.

– Es muy mono, ¿No es así? – Asentí con la cabeza.

Abuelita tenía unos guantes muy raros, se sentían como esponja, era muy graciosos, con ellos me lavo mi cabello y mi cuerpecito; el jabón olía muy rico.

Una vez que me termino de enjabonar, me roció como si fuera una plantita con una mangega*, me sentí como una flor. Abuelita pasaba sus manos enguantadas por mi cabello, mi cara, espalda y piernas. Cuando acabo, dejo la mangega en su lugar, tomo una toalla y me seco, me envolvió en ella y me cargo.

Entramos a un cuarto, según abuelita era mío; saco ropa de un mueble y me la puso, en sus manos aun estabas los guantes raros pero ahora secos. La ropa era muy suave y calientita, con ositos cafés.

\- ¿Tienes hambre mi amor? – Me pregunto, dije que si con la cabeza, tenía algo de hambre.

– Vamos por algo de queso – Me llevo en brazos hasta la cocina.

El queso sabía rico y era muy suave, mis dientes no me dolían al morderlo, además estaba en cubitos pequeños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi nueva cama era muy suave y pachoncita, además de calientita.

– Creo que alguien tiene sueño – Dijo abuelito al verme bostezar, me sentía cansada.

– El relajante para baño si sirvió – Dijo abuelita.

Abuelito puso a puking a mi lado, ambos me taparon con la sabana y me besaron mi cabeza. Se sentía raro, pero era un raro bonito. Abuelita tomo mis manos y me las beso, en cada marquita de cuando papi me castigo por ser mala, pero ahora seré buena, muy buena.

* * *

**Hola chicos! lo se, actualice muy rapido pero me vino la idea y esto fue lo que salio, espero les allá gustado :3**

**lily: lo se, sorprendí a todo el mundo XD y si, sufrirá! muajajajajaja**

**Naila: pero si los mando a la cárcel no sufrirán mucho ono**

**Kimm: pues chatan! y eso no me da una respuesta :v**

**supattinsondecullen: este es más corto... joder... pero espero poder hacer un gran cap. en el cual ponga varias perspectivas y aparezca Jacob**

**dany16: pagaran! muajajajajajajajajaja**

**rosana: en serio O.O gracias :') me haces feliz!**

**bueno chicos, vuelvo a plantear mi pregunta del cap. pasado, hago la adaptación de nuevas especies? y si no, quieren que suba una de mis cuaderno, seria una que se llama no más deseos, les diré más o menos de que trata: Jacob y Renesmee tienes tres hijos ¬u¬ pero un día los chicos piden un deseo y todo se pone patas arriba.**

**en fin, espero resivir una respuesta pronto y eso es todo**

**BESOS! :* :* :* :* :***


	15. Chapter 14

14.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV. Tercera persona

Bella y Edward bajaron del auto, ambos con el ánimo por los suelos, su pequeña hija ya no estaba con ellos y todo era culpa de ellos, todo por no saber amarla, por no querer reconocer que fue culpa de ellos… por no madurar.

Ambos subieron al segundo piso y entraron en el cuarto de Renesmee, la cama estaba tal como la habían dejado el día que la llevaron al hospital. Se sentaron en la cama y miraron a la nada.

Edward movió el pie y sintió algo debajo de la cama, se levantó y agacho y encontró muchos papeles, los saco y puso encima de la cama; pronto encontró el cuaderno de dibujo de su pequeña hija y también lo coloco sobre la cama.

Ambos estuvieron observando por mucho rato el arte de su hija, que para su edad era muy buena dibujante y sabía expresar bien lo que ella quería transmitir en los dibujos; desde la pequeña cucaracha Maxi hasta cuando dibujo a Edward gritándole y a Bella observando. – Dios… ¿qué hemos hecho? –Preguntó Bella después de un rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Una semana después)

POV. Renesmee

Estaba en una silla muy alta, más alta que la mesa, frente a mi había un vaso con leche y pan de chocolate.

Abuelita estaba cocinando algo que olía muy rico, creo que era carne de puerco con verdolagas y un poco de pasta. Termine mi leche y le di un mordisco a mi pan, era blandito y no me dolieron los dientes.

-¡Oh!, veo que ya acabaste, ¿quieres jugar afuera con la pelota? – Abuelita me saco de la silla. Quería ir a jugar pero no quería que se enojara si me ensuciaba. Creo que abuelita leyó mis pensamientos ya que dijo –Nena, no te preocupes por ensuciarte, eso se quita bañándote y lavando la ropa –Me llevo hasta el jardín y tome la pelota, empecé a patearla y a perseguirla, era muy divertido.

–Valla, llego temprano y encuentro a mi nieta rindo, que hermoso –Abuelito había regresado del hospital, ¡Sí!, él se acercó a mí y, con los guantes aun puestos, me cargo.

Abuelito olía rico, me gustaba su olor, era como a canela y a abuelito; abuelita olía a flores y a abuelita, me gustaba también. Abuelita se acercó a nosotros, beso a abuelito en la mejilla y lo abrazo.

–Vamos a dentro, seguro quieres descansar y Renesmee ahora necesita beber agua y limpiarse la cara, esta toda sudada –Abuelito y abuelita empezaron a caminar conmigo en sus brazos y entramos a la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abuelita estaba muy apresurada, estaba arreglando un cuarto que hace rato estaba con solo la cama y los muebles, aunque la cama no tenía sabanas pero ahora sí.

Estaba afuera, sentada frente a la puerta del cuarto, abuelito estaba en su estudio leyendo, yo tenía a Pukin conmigo, el nunca estaría solo, siempre estaría conmigo.

Abuelita termino de arreglar la habitación, vino hacia mí y me cargo. -¿Tienes hambre? –asentí con la cabeza, tenía mucha hambre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Tío Emmett llego!, él tiene una novia, se llama Rosalie, ella es muy linda y su cabello es muy suave y es amarillo, me gusta mucho. Ella dice que mi cabello también es bonito y muy suave y que le gusta mucho.

Abuelita y Abuelito le piden a Rosalie que me lleve al jardín, ella me lleva en brazos y lleva sus guantes, cuando estamos afuera se los coloca, dice que porque hace mucho frio, pero no lo siento porque traigo un suéter muy calientito. Me sienta en sus piernas y me empieza a hacer cariñotas, ella es muy divertida y me hace reír.

Pasa un rato y empiezo a oír al tío Emmett gritar, abuelita le dice que se calme.

–Emmett, hijo, por favor, trata de calmarte, si Renesmee te escucha se alterara…

-Pero... ¡Argh! ¡No puedo creer que Edward le hiciera eso a la niña! –Me da miedo cuando grita. Rosalie lo nota y me abraza –Tranquila nena, todo estará bien, no te preocupes –empiezo a llorar, no me gusta que griten. Rosalie me carga y empieza a caminar por el jardín mientras me mece y me dice palabras dulces.

Empiezo a tener sueño y me pesan los ojos, Rosalie está muy calientita, me acurruco contra ella y cierro mis ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despierto en mi cama, tengo miedo, aun esta oscuro afuera y hace frio. Me levanto y camino en dirección a la puerta, el pasillo aún tiene luz.

Bajo las escaleras y el tío Emmett está frente a su computadora, parece muy concentrado. Me acerco y le jalo el pantalón, él mira hacia abajo y me ve.

–Hola nena, ¿Qué ocurre? –Levante los brazos, quería que me cargara, él era grande y me protegería.

Dejo el computador de lado y me cargo, me acurruque contra él y escondí mi cara en su pecho, me sentía bien.

–No pasa nada nena, aquí estamos para cuidarte –tío Emmett se levantó y empezó a recorrer la sala conmigo en brazos.

El tío Emmett podía ser grande, pero era muy bueno.

* * *

**Hola! espero les halla gustado el cap.! se que tarde demasiado pero no venían las ideas, me senté muchas veces frente a la computadora tratando de escribir pero no podía! qnq es tan malo eso qnq**

**Pero bueno, aqui trate de integrar un poquito a Emmett para que fuera como el "guardian" de Nessie... o como ella lo veria asi XP, en fin, contestare reviews X3**

**Naila: mas adelante, cuando Renesmee empiece a ir a psicologo**

**lilly: dios, se que tarde pero aqui esta :3**

**AriaBlanco: que!? moria!? no que feo qnq, en una ocacion lo pense y fue horrible! que bueno que te guste queria, tratare de no tardar de nuevo :P**

**daluar: oki, ya trate de escribirla pero esta tan desordenada que es muy difícil! pero ya encontre como le hare :D**

**marianella cullen : ay... eres la primera que quiere que adapte XD**

**Rosana: aqui ta XC ya se que tarde, perdon!**

**Dainacullen: yap XD**

**Bueno, antes de irme quisiera pedirles que ademas de su opinion del cap. si ustedes quieren, dejen unas cuantas ideas de que les gustaria ver en la historia, sería muy bonito que todas colaboraran :3.**

**Bueno, BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :***


	16. Chapter 15

15.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tío Emmett es gracioso y Rosalie igual. A tío Emmett no le gustan los champiñones al igual que a mí y Rose se enoja con el cada vez que no se los come, así como abuelita cada vez que me ve escupiéndolos, pero saben feo.

Abuelita dice que un niño vendrá y que jugaremos juntos, me emociona mucho, nunca he jugado con otro niño y al fin podré jugar con mis nuevos juguetes, aunque me da miedo romperlos, no quiero que abuelita y abuelito se enojen conmigo.

– ¿Ya acabaste mi amor? –Pregunta abuelita, digo que si con mi cabeza y ella me baja de la silla alta.

\- ¿Por qué la enana puede irse y yo no? –Pregunta tío Emm haciendo morritos.

–Porque ella es niña y tu un adulto, anda Emmett, comete los champiñones –Tío Emm se cruza de brazo- Ño – Abuelita me toma en brazos y vamos a ver la televisión a la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Escucho un auto llegar, estoy nerviosa, ¿Y si no le gusto al niño?, ¿Y si es malo como papi?

Se abre la puerta y escucho pasos presurosos a la sala, de pronto aparece un niño de seis años, es algo alto, tiene cabello negro y su piel es bronceada y sus ojos son muy bonitos.

–Hola, me llamo Jacob, pero me dicen Jake, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Él se acerca mucho y me tiende la mano, traigo mis guantes puestos así que toco sus dedos, toca los míos, su piel se siente calientita ya que su calor pasa a través de mis guantes.

–Ella es Renesmee, cariño, pero no habla –Abuelita se acerca a él.

\- ¿Por qué no habla?

–Tiene miedo, pero espero que pronto pueda hablar –Jake asiente, me acerco a él y le toco la mejilla derecha, él es muy lindo.

\- ¿Vamos a jugar? –Pregunta, yo siento con la cabeza y voy por mis juguetes que están en un rincón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Jacob es muy divertido! Hace muchas caras graciosas y me hace reír y su tacto es muy suave, al principio me asuste cuando quiso tocar mi mejilla pero en cuanto su mano me toco no dolió, se sentía muy bien.

También es muy grande y va a la escuela, él me dijo que hay una niña en su escuela que muy linda y que le va a decir a su mamá si la próxima vez la puede traer, yo quiero eso, otro amigo, ¡Sí!, también me dijo que su mamá es psicóloga y que ella hace que las personas que se sienten mal dentro de su cabeza se sientan bien y que ella los escucha muy atentamente, yo quiero eso…

Estamos en el jardín persiguiendo una mariposa blanca, es muy bonita.

–Mira Ness, ya casi la atrapamos –Ahora soy Nessie o Ness, él dice que es porque mi nombre suena como trabalenguas, me gusta como suena. Ambos tenemos redes para atrapar a la mariposa.

\- ¡La tengo! –Jake se acerca a mí con la mariposa en su red, la cual tiene la boca mirando hacia abajo. La mariposa es muy linda.

\- ¡Niños, es hora de entrar! –Jake libera a la mariposa y corremos hacia adentro de la casa.

–Jake, cariño, es hora de irnos –Dice su mamá. –Está bien… -Jake empieza a recoger sus cosas y yo lo ayudo.

Cuando bajamos, él me toma la mano, lo miro y me sonríe, yo también sonrió.

–Bueno Esme, fue un placer verte nuevamente, espero verte mañana en la consulta

–Lo mismo digo Sarah, hasta luego Jacob

–Hasta luego señora, adiós Ness –Jake se acerca a mí y me besa la mejilla, me siento muy calientita de la cara, ¿Por qué?

Jake se va con su mamá en un carro negro… se parece al que me atropello… Abuelita me toma en brazos y empieza a subir la escalera.

–Bueno, es hora de un baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estoy un cuarto muy grande, hay un mueble con muchos libros, son muchos, de mucho tamaños y colores; también hay un escritorio, una silla giradora y sillones, y una mesita pequeña.

La mamá de Jacob me está observando y anotando cosas en una hoja.

–Bueno, dime Renesmee, que color te gusta, puedes mostrármelo con las crayolas que tiene frente a ti –Miró las crayola… no me gustan, me gustan más los lápices de colores y los lápices normales. Tomo la crayola color azul y se la muestro. –El azul, que bonito, también es mi color favorito. Hagamos esto nena, ¿qué te parece si me dibujas a tu familia? –Yo asiento con la cabeza, me da una hoja blanca y empiezo a dibujar con las crayolas.

Mami es alta, sus cabellos estas revueltos y está enojada, papi tiene ojos rojos, al igual que mami y tiene dientes filosos y garras enormes, luego estoy yo, hecha bolita, y pongo a mis abuelitos, a tío Emm y a Rose, ellos flotan y tienen alas.

Pongo los nombres de cada uno en donde va y se la doy a la mamá de Jake, ella lo mira muy atentamente, lo guarda y saca una bolsa de gomitas de panditas.

–Te portaste muy bien mientras estabas aquí, te las ganaste, en la habitación de al lado esta Jacob, ¿Por qué no vas y juegas con él? – ¡Jake está aquí! Me levanto corriendo, y la mamá de Jake me dice por dónde ir, paso por una puerta a lado del escritorio y entro a otro cuarto con muchos juguetes, Jake me miro.

\- ¡Nessie! –El viene corriendo y me abraza, me hace sentir bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el auto abuelito y abuelita van en silencio, es tarde y tengo sueño. Mi boca se abre mucho y suelto un bostezo.

–Creo que alguien se cansó de jugar mucho –Dice abuelito, yo solo sonrió. Pronto llegamos a casa. Abuelita me baña, me da cubitos de queso para comer y me lleva con ella a su cuarto, abuelito aparece pronto con pukin, se acuestan cada uno en un lado de la cama y me ponen a mí en medio, me tapan con la sabana y cierro mis ojos, me siento muy cansada y quiero dormir.

* * *

**Hola! actualice muy pronto y me siento orgullosa :')**

**Como podrán ver, Jake reapareció! yay! ya lo quería aquí y como verán la mami de Jake es la psicóloga :3 y quería que Nessie confiara en Jake muy rápidamente y que mejor que jugando :3**

**En fin, creo que solo tarde 10 días cosa la cual me impresiona :') en fin, contestare reviews**

**lilly: yo nunca abandonaría una historia... ignorando cliche de amor la cual sigue tardando, escribo 4 lineas y borro como 10 :'( y por que a mi porque es un poco tedioso re escribir lo ya escrito ¬¬ en fin :3 ella se recuperara no te preocupes :D  
**

**Nancy: me hiciste el día :'3 enserio y como ves esta vez no tarde siglos XP**

**Fer: yo me siento demasió bien de que lean :'3**

**dany16: lo golpeara ¬u¬ y sera divertido XD**

**Dainacullen: de nada y que bueno que te encante!**

**marianella cullen: a ti ya te respondí por PM y la pondré ya en el epilogo (o epiologo como les puso una amiga por estúpida) como grande (spoiler)**

**Rosana: los acercare pero sufrirán :D y ya sabes, nunca ignores tu instinto!**

**En fin, tengo en mente muchas más ideas y una de ella es una que empezare a escribir que tendrá por titulo "El club de los suicidas" espero ponerla a mas tardar antes del 31 (quien se robe mi idea recibe tabla!) en fin, hasta luego!  
**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :***


	17. Chapter 16

16.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente.

Abuelita y abuelito están nerviosos, tío Emmett está enojado y Rosalie me tiene en brazos. No sé qué pasa, solo sé que vamos a donde trabaja la mamá de Jake.

Estamos en el auto, todo está en silencio, ni siquiera la persona que vive dentro de la radio canta, es muy raro, nunca vamos en silencio en el auto. Pronto llegamos a donde trabaja la mami de Jake, ojala este aquí Jake, yo quiero jugar con él y que él me abrace… si, que me abrace, cuando él lo hace no duele, es como si fuera algo muy suavecito.

Rosalie me lleva en brazos, me gusta que me cargue porque ella es muy dulce y suave y calientita, como abuelita, abuelito y el tío Emmett. Cuando entramos al cuarto de la mamá de Jake, mami y papi están allí. Me abrazo más fuerte a Rosalie.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – Pregunto tío Emm.

– Ellos vienen a hacer terapia – Dice la mamá de Jake.

– Eres un Maldito –Grito tío Emm. Todo paso muy rápido, pronto papi estaba en el suelo y tío Emm estaba sobre él, le pegaba muy fuerte.

Rosalie y abuelita me sacaron del cuarto, me empecé a remover en los brazos de Rosalie, quería ver porque tío Emm le pegaba a papá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba con abuelita y mami, la mamá de Jake anotaba algo en su cuaderno y yo miraba todo, en la mesita de café había una foto de Jake, su mamá y su papá creo yo.

– Muy bien, dime Bella, ¿Cuándo fue que empezó el rechazo por Renesmee? – Mami mira al piso – Desde que me entere que estaba embarazada – La mami de Jake escribe algo y luego mira a abuelita.

– Dime Esme, ¿Nunca se dieron cuenta?

– No, siempre aparentaba que todo estaba bien, Renesmee nunca dijo nada y nunca vimos los golpes – La mamá de Jake siguió preguntando…

*Mami no me quería, nunca lo hizo

*Abuelita no quería creer lo que pasaba

*Mami me odiaba

*Abuelita odia a mami…

Hablaban como si yo no estuviera, no me gusta. Me quiero parar del sillón grande pero abuelita no me deja. Siguen hablando como si yo no estuviera, quiero llorar…

\- Bueno Bella, tu rechazo por Renesmee es una clara prueba de que no estabas preparada para ser madre tan tempranamente, si no quería tener a Renesmee tuviste que hablar muy seriamente con todos, encontrar la forma de que te escucharan… Renesmee, ¿Qué te pasa? – Abuelita me cargo y me abraza, ya no quiero que hablen… ¡Ya no!

\- ¡Ya no quiero hablen!, ¡Ya no! – Lloro y abrazo fuerte a abuelita, ya no quiero que me ignoren.

Abuelita sale conmigo en sus brazos y empieza a pasear conmigo en el pasillo.

– Ya nena, no pasa nada

– No quiero que me sigan ignorando… - Abuelita me besa mi mejilla y me pone contra su pecho, me acomodo, quiero dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me despierto en cama de abuelita y abuelito, por la ventana entra la luz del señor sol y es naranja. Pukin está conmigo, lo abrazo fuerte, él es muy suave.

Me bajo de la cama con Pukin conmigo y salgo del cuarto, camino por el pasillo y de la nada llego al jardín, abuelita está allí entre flores, abuelito esta con ella y tienen un pastel, me acerco y me miran, abuelito me toma en brazos y me acerca al pastel, tiene una vela, la soplo y me aplauden, abuelito me hace cosquillas y no duele, todo es feliz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me despierto y abuelita está conmigo, todo fue un sueño… - ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunta, yo sonrió, me siento feliz por mi sueño.

– Pastel – Digo, abuelita se pone feliz.

– Le diré a tío Emmett que valla por uno – Me toma en brazos y bajamos a la sala, Rosalie está dormida y tío Emm la mira dormir.

– Hijo, necesito que vayas a comprar un pastel de… ¿De qué lo quieres princesa? – Me toco mi barbilla, no sé de qué lo quiero…

\- No sé – Digo, tío Emm sonríe.

– Iré por uno, despertare a Rose – Abuelita me lleva con ella a la cocina.

– Vamos a preparar la cena – Asiento con la cabeza, ¡Cena!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estamos sentados, yo estoy en mi silla alta, soy muy alta en ella, al menos más que la silla.

Cuando todos acabamos la cena, abuelita va a la cocina y trae un pastel, corta un pedazo pequeño y me lo da. Tomo un pedacito con mi tenedor y… ¡Sabe muy rico! Sonrió, ¡es muy delicioso!

* * *

**Si lo se, quedo muy corto pero se me agotaron las ideas :'( en fin, espero les halla gustado.**

**Por cierto, ya subí el primer cap. de "El club suicida" aquí esta narrado por Jacob XP.**

**Isis Janet: chatan! aparecieron por cosa de nada XP**

**lilly: se intento pero no se pudo la terapia... pero pronto! lo juro!**

**Lady Brep: soy una insensible ya que a mi ya no me hace sentir tan mal lo que escribo... XD**

**daluar: :') me siento feliz por tus aplausos **

**Guest: si lo se, de hecho hay un documental en youtube sobre una niña que se volvió psicópata por el maltrato de su padre o.o**

**familycullenblack: hasta el final XP**

**dany16: chachararan! ya empezó a hablar!**

**Nancy: ya lo subi de hecho XP**

**IsaAngieClarisseNessieBlack: obvio que habrá mas caps! y yay! sigues viva!**

**rosana: X3**

**Bueno espero sus opiniones y espero que se pasen a la nueva historia! **

**Y ya son 102 comentarios en esta historia!quiero agradecerles por eso, de verdad, son grandiosas!**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :***


	18. Chapter 17

17.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Una semana después)

Todos los días iba con la mamá de Jake para hablar, aunque no hablo mucho, ella siempre me da dulces y cuando acabamos de hablar me deja ir al otro cuarto para jugar con Jake, él también me da dulces y siempre jugamos con sus juguetes… Él también me abraza… me hace sentir rara pero me gusta.

Hoy abuelita dijo que la mamá de Jake vendría a casa y Jake vendría con ella, me gusta cuando vienen ya que así Jake y yo podemos hacer cosas diferentes a las que hacemos en el trabajo de su mamá, a veces cazamos maripositas o dibujamos, me encanta dibujar.

Abuelita está cocinando, me acerco a ella y le jalo su vestido, ella me mira, sonríe y me carga.

– Mi cielito, tienes que acostumbrarte a hablar… no siempre puedes estar callada

– Esta bien – Ella me sonríe y me besa mi mejilla, yo también le doy un besito.

A veces abuelita o abuelito me toca mis manitos o mis bracitos y no duelen ya, abuelita y abuelito lo hacen con amor.

Abuelita me sienta en la encimera, se aleja… no me gusta cuando lo hace… pero regresa con el bote de las galleta… ¡Sí!

Me encanta cuando me da galletas, son muy ricas y ella dice que cuando sea más grande podre preparar galletas con ella… ya quiero ser más grande y poder preparar galletitas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jake y yo estamos en la sala, abuelita y su mamá están en la cocina; Jacob dibujamos en hojas que me dio abuelita, yo dibujo una niña grande de cabello azul… ella no tiene ojos… ni boca… en si no tiene cara….

Jacob dibuja un auto… es rojo y muy bonito. Él se da cuenta que lo miro y me sonríe, yo le sonrió; se levanta y me tiende la mano, un poco con miedo la tomo y me guía a la cocina, cuando llegamos abuelita y la mami de Jake nos miran.

\- ¿Podemos ir afuera? – Pregunta, yo asiento, quiero salir.

– Claro, pero no se vallan a sentar en el pasto, esta húmedo y hay barro – Dice abuelita, ella se levanta y se dirige a la puerta trasera que da al jardín trasero.

Jake y yo salimos a toda prisa para jugar. Juntos perseguimos a una mariposa que vuela por el jardín, es azul con un contorno negro… se ve muy hermosa, me gusta.

No se por cuánto tiempo la perseguimos, o por cuanto tiempo jugamos a perseguirnos el uno al otro, solo sé que la mamá de Jake le dijo que ya era tarde y que era hora de irse… no quería que se fuera… me puse triste… empecé a llorar y me abrace muy fuerte a Jake, tanto como me permitieron mis bracitos.

– Nena, ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto abuelita, Jake me abrazó.

– No quero que Jake se valla… - Metí mi cabeza en su brazo… lo quería conmigo.

\- Pero mi cielo, Jacob tiene que regresar a casa, tal vez mañana…

\- ¡No!, yo quero que se quede – La mamá de Jake se rio. Yo solo quería que Jake no se fuera…

– Supongo que Jacob se puede quedar a dormir, claro si no te molesta y él quiere – Mire a abuelita… no quería que Jake se fuera…

\- A mí no me molesta… - Miraron a Jake….

\- ¡Sí!, ¡Si, si si! – El me abrazo y yo a él.

– Le traeré ropa en un rato… espero no te cause problema… pórtate bien Jake

– Si mami – La mami de Jake le beso la frente y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estábamos en una carpa hecha de sabanas, abuelito la había hecho, el tío Emmett y Rosalie estaban en la cuidad, no sé. Yo estaba entre unos cojines, Jake me estaba buscando… él no me encontraría… escuche un ruido y… oh oh, me encontró.

\- ¡Te encontré! – Jake se encima en mí y me hace cosquillas, no puedo parar de reír.

– Bueno niños… ya es hora de dormir, que es tarde – Abuelita nos toma en brazos y nos mete a mi cama, mi cama está bajo la carpa.

Abuelita me besa mi frete y también a Jake, abuelito llega y me besa mi frente, a Jake le revuelve el cabello.

– Que descansen niños – Apagan la luz y cierran la puerta.

Jacob se gira a mí y me abraza. – El día de hoy, te juro que nunca más estarás sola, te querré mucho y no te libraras de mí, sin importar lo que pase - ¿Pase lo que pase? – Pase lo que pase – Jacob me besa mi mejilla, yo me giro a él y pongo mi cabeza en su pecho, es muy suavecito, me duermo.

* * *

**Se que es cortito pero seré sincera, nos acercamos al fin... lo se, es triste, pero es la verdad; siento haber tardado eras en actualizar pero no se me ocurría que escribir :'( en fin, espero me puedan perdonar, creo yo nada más queda el capitulo que viene y el epilogo, espero poder subirlos antes de año nuevo... esto de la prepa es un infierno... es especial ahorita que estoy en semestrales... bueno, sigo anunciando, ya esta El club suicida en mi cuenta, tiene solo dos capítulos y el tercero en proceso, espero les guste, tiene igual temática triste... eso se me ocurrió viendo una serie... solo lo de la depresión, lo demás es por cosas que me han pasado o que he visto en mis amigos... en fin.**

**lilly: lo se ^^**

**Isis Janet: eso sucedera en el que viene... hay juntare dos XD**

**Guest: me has hecho el día, enserio quq **

**Rosana: (muere de felicidad) quq sin palabras **

**Bueno chicos, espero les allá gustado, nada más acaban mis semestrales y juro actualizar! osea que como por el miércoles de la semana que viene ya estoy escribiendo como loca XP**

**BESOS! :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :***


	19. Chapter 18

18.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. ¡Ultimo Cap!

(Algunos días después)

Hoy abuelita y abuelito me llevaban a la consulta con la mami de Jake, yo solo quería jugar con él… espero no tardemos mucho porque así podre jugar mucho con él.

Cuando llegamos, abuelita me baja del auto y me carga, me gusta cuando lo hace porque así puedo abrazarla mucho, así como también olerla… huele muy rico, me hace sentir bien.

Abuelito me dio mi agua en mi vasito especial*, el agüita era de naranja, me encanta la naranja, más cuando es natural, la de sobre saber fuchi.

Cuando entramos a la ofifina** de la mamá de Jake, mami y papi están allí… no quero verlos… con ellos no me gusta cómo me siento, no se siente como con abuelita y abuelito. Ellos se levantaron del sillón, me abrazo más a abuelita, no quiero que me alejen de ella… ellos son malos…

\- Bueno… hoy los cite porque tenemos muchas cosas que resolver… bueno, empecemos, Renesmee, ¿quieres decirle algo a tus papi? – La mire… no quería

– Ñu – Dije mientras decía no con mi cabeza. – ¿Segura nena? – Shi, seguda.

Abuelita me acaricio mi cabello, me hacía sentir bien… abuelita se sentó en un sillón grande a lado de abuelito y conmigo en su regazo, me abrace a ella muy fuerte, no quería que me alejaran de ella.

– Bueno… Como podrán ver, Renesmee ha tenido un gran avance – Dijo la mami de Jake a mami y papi.

– Si, lo hemos visto – Dijo papi mirándome, yo escondí mi cara en el cuello de abuelita, ella me empezó a acariciar mi espalda, me sentí muy tranquila.

– Renesmee, dime, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Pregunto la mami de Jake, mami y papi me miraban fijamente.

– El azul – Dije, alguien toco la puerta y de inmediato la cabeza del papi de Jake se asomó.

– Sarah, amor, ¿Estás muy ocupada? – No, ¿por qué? – La mami de Jake se levantó y camino a la puerta. – ¿Te puedo dejar a Jake? Es que mi madre quiere que vaya a verla, al parecer se volvió a caer y no puede levantarse de la cama… - La mamá de Jake se despidió y Jake entro.

\- ¡Nessie! – Me removí en el regazo de abuelita y me bajo, Jake corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, yo también lo abrace.

– Te extrañe, ¿Me extrañaste? – Me pregunto. – Shi… mucho

– Jacob, amor, no puedes estar aquí, ¿Puedes ir a la otra habitación?, Nessie ira en unos minutos – Jake me soltó y se fue… no quería que se fuera…

Abuelita me cargo y me coloco de nuevo en sus piernas. – Sarah, ¿Qué hacen aquí Edward y Bella, específicamente? – Pregunto abuelito… uh oh… parecia molesto.

– Están aquí para ver el progreso de Renesmee y…

\- No quero ir con ellos – Todos me miraban… no me gusta, metí mi cabecita de nuevo en el cuello de abuelita.

– Pequeña, ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto la mami de Jake. – Ellos malos… muy malos… - Abuelita me abrazo muy fuerte… me sentí muy bien.

– Sarah… lo mejor será que nos vallamos… no quiero que se altere Nessie – Dijo abuelito… shi, me quiero ir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abuelita y yo jugábamos al escondite… yo la estaba buscando… escuche su risita tras la cortina de la sala… camine hasta allí y vi sus zapatos rojos. – ¡Te atape! – Moví la cortina y la vi. – O no… bueno, es hora de la merienda, vamos mi amor – Abuelita me toma mi mano y yo camino a su lado… me gusta que abuelita me tome de la mano, me hace sentir feliz.

Me toma en brazos y me pone en mi sillita alta, en ella, soy más alta que la mesa… veo todo desde arriba. Abuelita dice que cuando sea más grande poder ver todo así y sin mi sillita… ya quiero ser grande.

– Toma cielo – Abuelita pone frente a mí un tazón con fruta, me encanta la fruta. Tomo mi tenedor rosa y pico un pedazo, es sandia, me la meto en la boca y siento el jugo en mi boca, es muy rica.

Cuando acabo abuelita se lleva el tazón y me limpia mi boca, me toma en brazos y salimos al jardín, hoy a sol en el cielo, todo parece tener mucho brillo. – ¡Mira abu, un colibí! – Ella ríe. – Si mi amor, un colibrí…

Cuando empieza a hacer frió, abuelita decide que debemos volver a casa. Abuelito está mirándonos, él sonríe mucho, yo también sonrió, su sonrisa hace que todo sea bonito.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? – Pregunta abuelita.

– No más de diez minutos, vengo de traer el auto, Rose y Emmett ya deben de estar en casa – Tío Emm y Rose se fueron hoy… espero vengan pronto, me gusta cuando ellos vienen.

– Espero que vengan pronto… o que también venga Alice, ya la extraño mucho

– Yo igual espero que vengan pronto amor – Abuelito besa a abuelita en la boca, ambos se ven felices.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jake y yo estamos en el parque, su mami y abuelita están platicando, sentadas en una banca. Jake me empuja en el columpio y yo vuelo, muy alto, casi toco las nubes.

– Hola Jake – Dice una niña, el la mira pero no deja de empujarme.

– Hola Leah

\- ¿Quién es esta niña? – Pregunta la tal Leah.

– Ella es Nessie, mi amiga, mi hermanita, mi todo***

\- Que linda es… - Camina hasta ponerse a lado del columpio, Jake ya no me empuja. – Hola, soy Leah – Ella se ve muy amigable.

– Hola – Me bajo del columpio y Jake me abraza.

– Oye Lee, ¿qué tal si jugamos los tres? – Pregunta Jake.

– Claro, vamos a jugar…

\- Al baco – Digo, Jake me mira.

– Si, al barco.

Yo era la ayudante del capitán, Jake es el capitán y Leah el resto de la tripulación. Los tres tenemos que vencer a los piratas malos ya que son malos. Tengo una espada muy grande y es bonita****

Paso un rato cuando La mamá de Leah la llamo para irse, ella me abrazo para despedirse y luego abrazo a Jake y le beso la mejilla… ¡Ella no puede hacer eso! ¡Él es mío!, Leah se va corriendo, yo corro hacia Jake y lo abrazo fuerte.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ness? – Él me abraza – Ella no te puede dar besos, ¡solo yo, tu mío, solo mío! – Abuelita y la mami de Jake llegan a nuestro lado.

\- Nessie, mi amor, ¿qué te pasa? – Abuelita trata de separarme de Jake pero yo no quiero.

– ¡Jake mío! – La mami de Jake se ríe, ¿Por qué?

– Esme, tranquila, Nessie solo reafirma que quiere a Jake… aunque de un modo un poco raro… - Jake me mira, me da un besito en mi frente y dice – Si Ness, solo tuyo.

* * *

*Se refiere al vasito entrenador de niños

**Oficina pero Renesmee no lo pronuncia bien XP

***Hago referencia muy rara a la imprimación... solo que son niños asi que no lo entienden bien XP

****Imaginación grande de niños ya que con una rama uno piensa que hasta un perro es xD

* * *

**Hola! se que rompi mi promesa pero no podia acabar el cap. era muy dificil ordenar mis ideas, en fin, un 2016 con el fic aun en progreso no hace daño, no se cuando podre colgar el epilogo pero espero sea pronto... soempre y cuando la inspiracion no me abandone...**

**En fin, ya saben que sigue XP  
****lilly: espero haber aclarado un poco la relacion de Nessie con sis padres.  
**

**Isis Janet: ya no tienes que esperar :D**

**Rosana: de nada XP mas bien gracias a ti por leer :***

**IsaAngieClarisseNessieBlack: sigues viva! OoO y si *TEAM JESSIE FOREVER!***

**Serena Princesita Hale: lo se...**

**rosana...: gracias... creo que arriba estas XD y me fue bien, pronto colgare el epilogo :3**

**espero que les halla gustado el cap. **

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :***


	20. Anuncio de gran importancia

Hola, esto es un anuncio chicas y chicos, no se cuando podre volver a actualizar debido a que hoy perdí mi memoria usb :'( les platicare la historia:

Ayer quise imprimir algo de mi tarea pero mi impresora, como es una maldita perra no quiso, entonces mi hermano dijo "puedes imprimirla en la papelería que esta cerca de la escuela", él antes iba a esa escuela por eso el sabe eso, entonces como buena alumna que soy, hoy en la mañana le dije a mi papá que me dejara en la papelería porque necesitaba imprimir mi tarea.

En fin, me la imprimieron y no recuerdo bien si me la dieron o no, pero estoy muy segura que si, según yo la metí a mi bolsillo de mi pants de deportes (al cual todo se le cae) y me fui, encontré a un compañero afuera fumando, seguí mi camino y entre.

Hoy que iba de salida, mi novio y yo fuimos a comprar unos dulces y cuando quise pagar (cosa que no me dejo) me di cuenta que no la tenia y pasamos a la papelería, la cual estaba alado, a preguntar y me dijeron que me la dieron.

Y adiós a toda mi música, imágenes y mis fanfics y tareas, por suerte buena parte de mis imágenes las tengo en el celular al igual que la música, pero los fics no, al igual que uno que otro PDF, ya había escrito y todo se me perdió :'(

Así que perdón si tardo demasiado pero aun no se cuando podre comprarme otra y re escribir. Muchos dirán, "¿Por que no guardas el archivo en tu computadora?" pues fácil, no lo hago porque luego no se donde quedan mis archivos y a veces mis padres los miran y no quiero que me miren estilo WTF?

En fin, espero que estén bien, nos veremos pronto... espero


	21. Epilogo y voteo

Epilogo

(Un par de semanas después)

Estaba con abuelita en la sala, la televisión esta prendida y se escucha música. Yo juego con Puking, él era muy lindo y suave. Dejo de mirarlo y miro la televisión, hay una niña grande bailando, lleva un tutu negro, un moño apretado y se mueve como el aire, es hermoso.

Dejo a Puking en el suelo y me acerco más a la tele, esa chica se mueve muy bonito. Me empiezo a mover casi como ella, ella hace piruetas y yo no puedo. Pronto para, todos les aplauden y ella se va, me siento y veo a las demás niñas, tanto grandes como pequeñas, bailar, moverse como el aire.

Abuelita pronto viene, me carga y me besa mi mejilla. – Ya es hora del baño cielito – Ella me lleva al baño y me baña.

Una vez bañada y vestida con mi pijama, me pongo a bailar en mi cuarto, doy vueltas, me paro de puntitas y me muevo por todos lados.

POV. Tercera persona.

Esme observa como su pequeña princesita baila, se siente emocionada ya que es lo más normal que la ha visto hacer, como a cualquier niña pequeña.

– Hola amor… - Esme salta asustada, no había escuchado a su marido acercarse y el que le susurrase en el oído no ayudo.

– Me asustaste

– Lo siento cielo, ¿Qué mirabas? – Esme sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

– Veía a nuestra pequeñita bailar, vio un programa de una competencia de ballet y gimnasia coreográfica y le gusto

– Tal vez deberíamos llevarla a un estudio de baile…

\- Ya veré…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esme tomó el pequeño pie de Renesmee y le puso sus zapatitos color azul, hoy irían a un estudio de baile para ver si le gustaba, Renesmee estaba más que feliz, ella podría aprender a moverse como el aire.

Una vez con sus dos zapatitos puesto, la pequeña bajo de la cama y corrió con dirección a la sala, donde estaba Carlisle esperando a sus dos mujeres. Cuando vio llegar corriendo a Renesmee, le extendió los brazos y la cargo, pronto apareció Esme con una pequeña mochila y la chaqueta de Renesmee.

\- ¿Están listas? – Pregunto Carlisle mientras le quitaba a Esme la pequeña mochila de las manos.

– Si amor, hay que irnos o se nos hará tarde.

Salieron de casa y se subieron al auto de Carlisle. El viaje fue tranquilo, Renesmee jugaba en su sillita de auto con Puking y Carlisle y Esme disfrutaban de la música clásica que pusieron para ambientar el viaje.

Al llegar al pueblo, se detuvieron en un estudio de Ballet llamado "Small Dolls Dancers", ambos tomaron de una mano a Renesmee y la iban balanceando en el aire cada ciertos pasos para verla sonreír, a ella le encantaba eso.

Cuando entraron al estudio, había una señorita en el escritorio, que al escucharlos los miro y sonrió. – Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – Esme se acercó al escritorio y Carlisle levanto en brazos a Renesmee, quien lo abrazo instintivamente.

– Si, venimos para una clase muestra con Madame Monick – La secretaria se levanta y les indica por dónde ir.

Al entrar, Renesmee quedo encantada con el lugar, era rosa con azul, en tonos pastel, había colchonetas, espejos y una mujer con un tutu. Esta al oírlos se gira y ve a la pequeña Renesmee, se acerca y se agacha a su altura. – Hola, soy Monick, tú debes ser Renesmee – Renesmee la mira muy impresionada, era muy linda la mujer.

– Shi, soy yo

– Muy bien, vamos, es hora de que te enseñe a bailar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renesmee no dejaba de moverse, se sentía feliz, Esme en cambio se estaba impacientando ya que era la hora del baño de Renesmee y esta no quería dejar de bailar.

Carlisle veía todo muy divertido ya que su nieta era feliz, como siempre tuvo que haber sido. Su pequeña nieta no dejaba de repetir todo lo que su maestra le había enseñado en su primera clase.

– Renesmee, mi niña, tienes que bañarte, no puedes estar siempre sucia – La pequeña no dejo de moverse. – Renesmee, si no te dejas bañar Jake no vendrá a jugar contigo mañana… - La pequeña de inmediato se detuvo, se empezó a quitar su ropa de bailaría, como ella le decía, y fue hacia su abuelita, Esme beso su ahora regordeta mejilla y la llevo a bañar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (POV. Renesmee)

Estaba con Jake en la sala de la casa, él quería que le enseñara como mi maestra me había enseñado a moverme como el aire, así que le empecé a enseñar. Ahora ambos estábamos bailando.

– ¡Wau Ness, ya quiero que vallas de nuevo a tus clases para que me enseñes más! – Se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

– Yo te enseñade todo lo que apenda – Me tomo de mi manito y fuimos a la cocina, abuelita estaba allí junto a la mami de Jake, ambas cocinaban panquecitos, olían muy rico.

Me acerque a abuelita y le tome el vestido. – Abu, ¿ya están los panquecitos? – Abuelita se giró y me abrazo. – Ya casi, mientras siéntense – Jake me tomo del brazo y me guio hasta mi silla alta. Me ayudo a subir, el siempre hacia cosas así por mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Trece años después)

Me termine de poner mis tenis, tome mi bolsa de deporte y salí del estudio de baile que estaba conectado, en enseñanza, con la "Escuela de ballet Joffrey", había obtenido una beca para terminar de prepararme después de que me vieran bailar en las nacionales.

Cuando mis abuelitos se enteraron se súper emocionaron, pero como al abuelo aún le faltan tres años para jubilarse no pudieron venir conmigo, en cambio me vine a vivir con la mi tía Alice, su marido Jasper y mis dos primos, Allison y Jackson.

En cuanto salí vi la motocicleta de Jacob… él había venido conmigo, le rogo sus padres para poder venir, al principio dijeron que no, pero en cuanto vieron que Jake había conseguido una beca en Yale no pudieron negarse. Él ahora estudiaba psicología, como su madre, pero él quería especializarse en el área infantil.

— Hola hermosa, ¿cómo te fue hoy? — me beso en la frente, como siempre hacia.

— Me fue muy bien a decir verdad, mis profesores dicen que si sigo así seré la mejor bailarina profesional — me paso un casco y me lo coloque, trabe mi bolsa en la parte trasera y me ayudo a subir.

— Y tienen razón, eres la mejor

— Dices eso porque eres mi mejor amigo

— Lo dio porque es verdad — encendió la moto y dio por terminada la conversación.

Me gustaba ir en la moto con él, una por la adrenalina y otra porque así tenía un pretexto para abrazarlo fuertemente del torso, podía sentir a través de la playera negra que llevaba ese día, su abdomen marcado.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevábamos siendo amigos nunca nos habíamos separado, su familia me invitaba de vacaciones con ellos y viceversa, cuando entre al preescolar fui al que estaba conectado a la escuela a la que él asistía y conforme fui creciendo asistí a las escuela donde él estaba, eso me hacia sentir segura y sin miedo.

Muchos dirán que eso es raro o estar loco, pero a nosotros nos acomodaba, a él no le gustaba que estuviéramos separados y a mí tampoco.

Pronto llegamos a la casa de mis tíos, estaciono la moto donde en si era su lugar, él vivía con nosotros y a nadie le molestaba en sí. Entramos a la casa, me dirigí a la sala y vi a mis tíos sentados, mirando el teléfono. — hola, ¿Qué ocurre? — ambos me miraron y me sonrieron, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, algo había pasado.

— Ok… prometimos decirte toda la verdad, Nessie, tus padres llamaron, quería hablar contigo — me quede en blanco, nunca hablaba con ellos más d lo necesario. Por ejemplo, si la madre de Jake quería que les dijera como me sentía con respecto a ellos, cuando todavía estaba en terapia, lo hacía, pero lo deje de hacer cuando cumplí los 14 años y al fin me dieron el alta psicológica; otro ejemplo era cuando llamaban para hablar con mis tíos o mis abuelos y yo llegaba a contestar el teléfono.

— Ellos no tienen por qué llamarla — Jake siempre salía a mi defensa, él sabía que me hacían daño.

Di media vuelta y me fui directo a mi cuarto, cerré con seguro y deje mi bolsa en el suelo, camine hasta la ventana y me senté en el pequeño diván integrado que tenía.

Mientras miraba la ventana, pedazos de mi infancia con ellos vinieron a mi… a pesar de todo seguían haciéndome daño, no importa a cuanta terapia valla, eso siempre estaría presente en mi vida, porque era parte de mí y no podía cambiar eso.

Me mire las manos y pude ver los rastros de aquel castigo que Edward me dio cuando por error las cartas de la señora Denalie llegaron a nuestra casa y yo se las quise devolver. Solo eran un par de cicatrices regadas por mis manos, pero para mí siempre estaría vivo ese recuerdo… así como el de cada intento de suicidio.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, me gire y vi a Jake, venía con Puking, sonreí, el vino y se sentó detrás de mí, me dio a mi oso y me abrazo.

— Recuerda que ellos ya no pueden hacerte daño, Ness, recuérdalo — suspire.

— Cada que llaman lo hacen…

— Pues deja de permitirlo, recuerda que eso está en el pasado, ya no pueden hacerte daño, ellos ya no pueden herirte… — me gire y lo abrace, enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

— Tratare de hacer que ya no me afecten… mientras tanto, bajemos, tengo hambre — Jake se rio, nos levantamos y bajamos a cenar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me termine de poner mi tutu negro, me acomode el cabello de nuevo, asegurándome que no se me viniera a la cara cuando me movía y suspire. Los reclutadores de Juliart estaban aquí, tenía que impresionarlos si quería entrar a su escuela.

Anunciaron mi nombre, salí y me senté al centro de la pista. Pronto empezó la canción, me levante y me empecé a mover como el viento, como me habían enseñado desde pequeña. La canción la había escogido meticulosamente, era Just a Little Girl de Trading Yesterday, quería que vieran un poco de mí y mi imaginación.

Al acabar, todos me aplaudieron…. Al fin veía por qué la vida me había dejado vivir, por qué había sido un "estorbo" para mis padres… era para llegar a este momento.

Fin.

* * *

**Al fin pude subir! no quedo como lo estaba escribiendo antes pero bueno xc espero les halla gustado y no me maten por el como termine la historia, si quieren no se, como una continuación, ustedes díganme.**

**Guest: no se como xc**

**lilly: xc aqui esta el cap, aquí puedes ver que paso con ella y sus padres**

**Isis Janet: :3 no hay que agradecer**

**angi cullen: eso como se hace?**

**dany16: ño hubo reconciliación**

**Ok, aquí les tengo algo, voy a borrar tres historias de mi perfil y ustedes me ayudaran a ver cual, les pondré 5 opciones y las tres que más votos tengan serán las elegidas, estas serán sustituidas por unas nuevas pero de diferente temática, y les pondré cual sera la primera, pero las nominadas son:  
El accidente  
Por que a mi  
Insanity  
La ultima comedia  
y la que más me duele... Cliché de amor**

**Están nominadas por el como las escribí, por que no tienen literalmente nada de aceptación por parte de ustedes y porque pienso como que re hacerlas pero mucho más adelante y mejor XP**

**Ahora, esta no tine nombre, pero va más o menos asi: René es un chico normal de 11 años recién cumplidos, tiene una vida normal, va a la escuela, vive con su madre, tiene amigos y le gusta leer, pero tiene un secreto... No se siente muy cómodo siendo él, cuando esta solo le gusta ponerse ropa de niña y una peluca, incluso sale así al centro comercial y nadie sabe que es él... pero entonces... aparece su padre y le dice que no es realmente un él, si no ella... **

**En fin, nos leemos pronto  
BESOS :* :* :* :***


End file.
